


Can you be patient with me?

by 53wolfieisland



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Deaf Josie, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hosie, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/53wolfieisland/pseuds/53wolfieisland
Summary: Josie Saltzman has been deaf for her whole life until she meets Hope Mikaelson who has changed her life forever.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 93
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it’s Wolfie here! I decided to make another Hosie fanfic. I know I haven’t finish my other Hosie fanfic. I just been busy since school has started this year now. So I decided to make a deaf love story? I thought it will be cool so I will sent out some helpful information so you’ll understand.  
> The single quotes like this ‘ ‘ it means they are using sign language or ASL (American Sign Language) and when you see the double quotes “ “ it means someone is speaking out loud. So.. I hope that helps you if you get confuse! So enjoy! :)

Has anyone thought about wanting to hear? The sounds of the bird chirping, the sounds of the waves at the beach or the music blasting out of the speaker? Josie always thought about it when she was little, but unfortunately her father wasn’t able to pay for the hearing aids as he didn’t get paid a lot from his job. Josie understands that her father couldn’t afford it. Alaric absolutely feels bad as he wants his daughter to hear for the first time. Josie has been telling him that she loved learning new things, especially learning how to do sign language and being able to communicate with her twin Lizzie as she is learning as well to be closer with Josie. 

Josie and Lizzie went out to Mystic Grill to eat dinner. As they got there they saw MG had already gotten a table. The two of them went to him and took their seats. Josie sat down next to Lizzie while MG sat by himself. Josie opened her book as she wanted Lizzie and MG to talk a little. A few minutes later, the waiter started ordering what Lizzie and MG wanted. The waiter looked at Josie as he repeated himself a few times until Lizzie held her hand up to wait as she tapped Josie’s shoulder. Josie looked up as she looked at Lizzie and started signing. ‘Same order as before..?’ Josie nodded slightly and smiled shyly as she thanked her. The waiter felt embarrassed as he started apologizing to Lizzie for being rude. Josie looked down and started reading. 

MG finished up chatting with Lizzie as he wanted to know about Josie’s day. He waves his hand as he tries to get her attention. Josie looked up as she tilted her head, confused. MG smiles brightly. ‘How was your day?’ As he started signing. Josie nodded as she started signing. ‘I’m good! Thanks for asking. What about you..?’ Josie made a question mark at the end. MG started talking about a new comic book that is coming out soon and MG is really excited to get it. Lizzie paid close attention to the two of them communicating while she was waiting for the food. Once the waiter brought their food on the table. Josie thanked the waiter as he bowed to welcome her. Josie giggled quietly as she didn’t want to be too loud. 

Once they were done eating. MG and Lizzie started arguing to figure out who will be paying for their food. Josie playfully rolled her eyes as she immediately knew what the arguing was about. She tapped Lizzie’s shoulder to get her attention to have those two to stop arguing. Lizzie looked at her while MG waited for her to say something. ‘Why don’t we split it..? To settle the argument..” Josie signed. Lizzie looked at MG as he nodded. ‘Damn Josie.. I never knew you are that good at reading people's lips..!’ MG stopped signing as he raised his hand to get the waiter’s attention. Josie softly pushes MG as she laughs quietly. Lizzie rolled her eyes. ‘You never going to get used to it aren’t you?’ MG shakes his head. “Nope..!” 

As they finish paying for their food. Josie started getting up from her seat and she immediately stopped as soon as she saw her ex. Penelope. Josie looked at Lizzie as she was a bit worried. Lizzie linked her arm to Josie’s she started walking but unfortunately Penelope stopped the two. “Well well.. look who I walk into..” Penelope smiles slightly. “Hey Jojo! How is that hearing of yours? Oh wait.. you can’t hear..!” Penelope laughed quietly. Josie just stood down as she finished reading her lips. She is a sensitive person. Her eyes started to fill with tears but she refused to cry in front of Penelope. MG spoke up. “Go away Penelope, we don’t want to deal with you.. come on Lizzie and Josie let's go..” MG bumped Penelope’s shoulder. He heard her scoff and looked behind to make sure that Lizzie and Josie are following. Lizzie unlink her arms with Josie’s as she started putting her arms around her and started following MG behind. 

MG decided to drive once Lizzie was going to comfort Josie at the backseat. Lizzie started shushing at Josie trying to calm her down. Lizzie looked at Josie as she started wiping her tears. ‘Ignore Penelope.. I know you can’t hear but you will hear someday I promise..’ Josie shrugged. ‘You know I cry easily Lizzie..’ Josie started to take deep breaths as she was ignoring the hearing part. Lizzie nodded. ‘I know.. it’s going to be okay..’ Lizzie figures that Josie wouldn't say anything about her hearing since she isn’t in a mood for it. Lizzie knows exactly what will cheer Josie up. ‘When we get home.. do you want to go to the backyard and look at the stars..?’ Josie smiles brightly as she nodded quickly. She hugged her sister and thanked her. 

Once they got home they said goodbye to MG. MG started walking his way home. Lizzie opened the door and went inside waiting for Josie to come inside. Once she got inside, Lizzie closed the door and locked it. She gently grabbed Josie’s hand and started walking towards the backward. Lizzie spotted the blue hammock and went towards it. She gently lay down waiting for Josie to join her. It wasn’t the first time they cuddle in this small hammock that somehow can hold the two of them. Josie smiled sadly as she started laying down next to Lizzie, she placed her head on Lizzie’s chest and Lizzie slipped her arm under Josie’s waist. The two of them started watching the stars. Josie gasped softly as she absolutely loved the stars. It’s so beautiful and she wishes she could touch the stars. Lizzie smiled as she knew that watching the stars would calm down Josie. 

The two of them accidentally slept on the hammock. Since the hammock was small. They both started to feel the pain as soon they woke up. Lizzie groaned as the sun was shining. “God.. did we accidentally sleep here..?” Lizzie gently gets up and stretches her arms. Josie just started to wake up as soon as Lizzie got up. She gently gets off and stretches her arms as well while yawning. Josie covered her mouth and checked her phone. God. It's 9:30AM already? She didn’t remember what time they got home but they might have been so tired from that long sad crying day. When Josie finishes stretching she taps Lizzie’s shoulder to get her attention. Lizzie turned around facing Josie as she waited patiently. ‘I’m going inside to get dressed and going to the park. Do you want to come..?’ Lizzie shakes her head. ‘I loved to but I got some things that I needed to do. Maybe another time..?’ Lizzie asked. Josie nodded. ‘Of course..’ Josie started walking inside the house. She wasn’t mad at Lizzie, but she was a bit disappointed but Josie understands her reasoning that she had some stuff to do. Once she got to her room she decided to take a quick shower. 

Once Josie was finished getting dressed. She went over to find her phone to check the time. It’s 10:15AM. She still has time to go to the park. Josie put her phone inside her back pocket and went downstairs. She saw Lizzie laying on the couch watching some TV. She went over to Lizzie to get her attention. As she is in front of her blocking the TV. ‘I’m leaving right now. I see you later..?’ Lizzie nodded and told her to have fun and be careful. Josie playfully rolled her eyes and started walking her way out. She smiled slightly as she was walking on the sidewalk. The park wasn’t far from their house. Josie stopped walking as she turned her head to the right side and the left side to see if there was any car coming. 

When she thought she was clear she started walking, while she was walking someone tackled her as the car was driving past them. Josie screamed as she got tackled. Josie looked at the person, confused. It was auburn hair, with light blue eyes. Josie started standing up as she saw the girl stood up as well. “I’m sorry for tackling you but the car was honking! And I was shouting out to watch out!” The auburn hair was mad that the brunette didn’t pay attention. Josie has her mouth opened as she can tell that the auburn is yelling at her. ‘I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m deaf..’ Once the auburn realized that she was signing she immediately started apologizing. “I am so sorry.. I didn’t know you were.. deaf..” Hope paused to think. ‘I am sorry.. my name is Hope.. what’s yours..?’ Hope raises an eyebrow as she finishes spelling out her name. Josie giggles slightly. ‘It’s okay Hope, my name is Josie..’ Josie slowly spelled her name. Hope looked at her hand as she figured that it might be Josie. “Josie right..? That is such a beautiful name..” Josie giggles slightly as she reads her lips saying that it is such a beautiful name. Hope looked at her brown eyes. “Are you going to the park..? If so.. do you want to go with me..? I promise I’m no killer..” Hope laughed quietly. Josie nodded quickly as she loved to go to the park with her. The two of them started walking to the park. Josie smiles brightly as she finds another person that isn’t MG or Lizzie that knows sign language.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. :D here chapter two! Enjoy! :)  
> By the way thank you for the Kudos!

Hope was walking besides Josie. She tries to remember how to get a deaf person's attention. Once she figured it out. She started waving her hand. Josie stopped as she smiled brightly. Hope just blinked as she looked at the beautiful girl. Hope shakes her head. ‘Do you.. want to sit down and maybe chat a bit..?’ Hope raises an eyebrow as she wasn’t sure if she did it right or not. Josie nodded. Josie gently grabbed Hope’s arm and pulled her as Josie started walking to a nearby bench. Josie sat down and began signing. ‘So.. if you don’t mind me asking… how do you know how to do sign language..?’ Josie asked curiously. Hope pauses to take a moment to think before answering. ‘My mom..’ Hope begins to sign as she tries to remember. ‘She taught me when I was little.. I was homeschooled.. and I enjoyed it and I wish..’ Hope paused as she was looking down. ‘Um..’ Hope spelled that out. 

Josie giggles quietly. She waved her hand to get Hope attention. Hope looked up looking at Josie. God her beautiful brown eyes.. No. Hope snap out of it. “Yes..?” Hope spoke out loud. Josie smiled. ‘You know you can talk too..? Don’t worry I’m skilled at reading people lips” Hope nodded quickly. ‘Right.. right! It’s fine..? I don’t..’ Hope stopped for a moment and then continued again. ‘mind… I need to get used to it again.. I haven’t signed in years since my.. mother died..’ Josie frowned. ‘I am sorry to hear that..’ Josie gently places her hand on top of Hope’s. Hope shook her head and faced Josie. “No it’s fine.. it was a long time ago anyways..” Hope smiles slightly. Hope looked at her watch on her wrist and didn't even realize that it was almost eleven. “Shoot! Listen Josie I would love to stay and chat more but I have to go..!” Hope paused. She grabbed her pen from her back pocket. She always carries one in case if she needs it or gets bored. She gently grabbed Josie’s hand as she opened the cap with her mouth and started writing her phone number and added a smiley face. She waved goodbye and started jogging on her way home. 

Josie tilted her head as she was a bit confused as she started jogging away since she was talking too fast. It seems like she was in a rush. She shrugged as she looked down at her hand seeing Hope’s phone number. She smiles brightly as she sees a smiley face. She grabbed her phone as she felt a buzz. She looked at her phone as Lizzie texted her that dad is home and would like to see her. Josie replies to her quickly saying that she will be there in ten minutes. She stood up from the bench and started walking her way home safely. 

Once she got by the front steps. She opened the door and went inside. She smiles slightly as her father is standing by the kitchen. She quickly went over to him as she hugged him. Alaric chuckled softly and hugged her back. Once they are done hugging Alaric begins signing. ‘Oh.. it’s so good to see you my sweet Josie..! Are you doing alright.. I can tell you're glowing a little?’ Alaric asked as he smiled. Josie laughed quietly. ‘Yeah I’m fine dad..’ Alaric pays close attention to Josie’s signing and quickly looks at Josie’s hand as there is something on it. ‘What’s this..?’ Alaric put his best protective face on him as he grabbed Josie’s hand. Josie rolled her eyes. ‘I met someone.. she may sort of tackle me.. because I thought I was clear! When I was crossing the street but Hope saved my…’ Josie just realized that she didn’t get to say thank you for saving her life since they are both so busy talking about sign language. ‘Which I should text her to say thank you..’ Alaric has his jaw opened. ‘Well are you okay!?’ Alaric has his worried face on him as he wanted her to know that he was worried. ‘This is exactly why I want your sister with you at all times when you go somewhere..’ Josie sighed. ‘I know dad.. but I’m seventeen I will have to learn how to be independent..’ Alaric sighed. ‘Of course.. you’re right.. I am so glad you're okay..!’ Alaric hugged her again. Josie chuckles softly, patting his back. The two of them broke the hug as Josie told him that she will be in her room. 

—

Hope feels her phone buzzing, she takes it out from her jacket and sees her aunt is calling her. Hope was still jogging but she stopped and started walking quickly as she answered the phone. “Hope! Where the heck are you! You were supposed to stay home and babysit your cousin when Keelin and I go out!” Hope sighed as she was a little bit out of breath. “I know! I know. I’m sorry I lost track of time.. I will be there in a few I promise..” Freya sighed angrily. “Alright.. but you’ll have to tell me why you lost track of time when we come back okay?” Hope groaned. “Yeah.. yeah that fine.. I will talk to you later..” Hope hung up and put her phone back to her pocket inside her jacket. She started jogging again. 

Once Hope got home she saw her aunt tapping her foot with her arm crossed. “Well..?” Hope sighed. “Alright.. I’m here.. you can go now..” Freya sighed. “Okay but you are explaining to me when I get back home! I see you later. Make sure you check Nik! He is in the living room with Keelin!” Hope nodded as she went to the living room seeing Nik and Keelin. “Hello..” Hope waved. Nik jumped up and down and tackled hug Hope. “Oh! Looks like someone is full of energy..!” Keelin laughed quietly. “Yeah he has a good night sleep! Isn’t that right..?” Nik giggles as he nods. “Okay Hope if there anything goes wrong you call us okay?” Hope gave her a thumbs up. “Don’t worry Keelin. I can handle him.. now go have fun!” Hope smiles brightly. “We'll be back in a few hours!” Keelin went to where Freya was. Once the two of them are gone. Hope patted Nik’s back. “Okay Nik.. you're squeezing too hard! ” Nik lets go and apologize. “It’s okay buddy.. have you eaten yet..?” Nik nodded. “Yes.. can I watch some tv..?” Hope paused to think. “Hm.. I don’t see why not..?” Nik jumped up and down again and went to the couch as he grabbed the remote watching a kids tv show. 

As Hope is watching a tv show with Nik. She felt a buzz from her phone. She grabbed her phone from her jacket and saw that there was an unknown number. She saw the text as she started laughing quietly. “Oh my..” Hope shook her head. 

_ Unknown number: is this the person who tackled me? If so I never get to say thank you for saving my life!  _

_ Hope: Lol. I’m assuming this is Josie?  _

_ Unknown number: no I might be a serial killer. Yes this is Josie. Lol.  _

Hope laughed quietly. She adds it to her contacts and names it Josie. Hope takes a moment to think. She started texting as she had an idea.

_ Hope: by the way. You are welcome. :) for saving you. _

_ Josie: I do appreciate it. :) _

_ Hope: yeah of course! hey do you want to go to mystic grill tomorrow for lunch..?  _

_ Josie: Yes! I would like that. I am mostly available tomorrow since I don’t have any plans for this summer.  _

_ Hope: sweet! Can’t wait. 12PM? _

_ Josie: that works for me! _

Hope smiles brightly as she gets to know this person. Nik looked at Hope as he stood up on the couch and jumped on her. “OH!” Hope chuckles softly. “You want to play? Let’s go to the backyard so you can let out some energy!” Hope tickles him. Nik giggles as he nods. “Yes..!” Nik gets off of Hope and grabs her hand as he starts dragging her. “Okay! I’m coming..!” Hope opened the door for Nik. She saw Nik start to run around now. Hope closed the door as she stepped outside. She sat down on the chair and just watched him. Nik jumped up and down and ran towards Hope as he wanted her to join him. “Join me..!” Hope smiled and got up. “Alright let’s play tag!” Hope went to Nik and tagged him. “Got you!” Hope started running as Nik giggles and started running behind her. Once the two of them feel tired. Hope tells Nik that they can take a quick nap. Nik nodded and went inside as Hope followed him. She saw him passed out already on the couch. Hope went to the couch as she lay down and started to fall asleep. 

A few hours later. Freya and Keelin got home safely. Keelin decided to go to the living room since she can hear that the television is on. When she got there she gasped softly. She whispered to Freya to come over and see. Freya tilted her head and went to see why Keelin was whispering. She slimes brightly as she sees Hope and Nik sleeping. She took her phone and took a picture. Hope slowly wakes up as she hears something. She groaned seeing Freya have her phone out. “Did you just.. take a photo of us sleeping..? That’s creepy…” Keelin laughed quietly and Freya just smiled as she shook her head. “Now that you are awake.. time to explain why you were late..” Hope quietly gets off the couch. “Fine.. but not here..”

Hope started walking to the kitchen as Freya and Keelin. “I may or may not tackle someone..?” Freya eyes widen. “Why would you tackle someone?!” Keelin placed her hand on Freya’s back as she started rubbing it in circles. “Why don’t you let her explain before you get upset..? Hmm..?” Freya sighed and looked at Hope. Hope nodded. “Thank you Keelin. She wasn’t paying attention as the car was honking.. she didn’t move or anything, she just kept walking and I just ran and tackled her.. and the car past us..” Keelin tapped her chin. “You saved her life.. which I am grateful that you and her are okay.. right?” Hope nodded. “But I am a bit confused as why didn’t you shout out to her to watch out..?” Hope laughed quietly. “I did that. I was upset until I saw her doing sign language.. she was deaf..” Freya hummed. “That makes sense.. so I’m assuming you two talked and you lost track of time..?” Hope nodded. “Alright since that was out.. how was your day..?” Freya looked at Keelin as she nodded. “It was good.. we had fun.. it was beautiful out there..” Hope smiled. “That’s good to hear.. I’m headed upstairs now..” Hope saw them nod and she quickly went upstairs to relax. 

— 

The next day. Josie wakes up at 10AM as she only has two hours left to get ready. She decided to dress in something casual. As she found something she quickly changed and went downstairs. She sees her twin sitting by the kitchen. ‘Hey Josie..’ Lizzie begins to sign as soon as she sees her. Josie smiled slightly. ‘Hi Lizzie! I want to let you know that I will be gone for a few hours when I leave at 12PM’ Josie went and opened the fridge as she grabbed a water bottle. She turned around facing her twin. Lizzie smirked. ‘Someone has a date..?’ Lizzie made a question mark at the end. Josie playfully rolled her eyes. Josie takes a sip of her water as she holds her hand out to wait. Once she was done she placed the water bottle on the kitchen table. ‘No I do not have a date, we are just going to eat lunch and get to know each other..’ Josie smiles. ‘Who is this person..?’ Lizzie asked. ‘Her name is Hope. I met her yesterday.. she may have tackled me when the car was honking and I didn’t know! I thought I was clear..’ Lizzie has her mouth open. ‘Well I am sure glad that this girl saved your life!’ Lizzie gets up and hugs her twin. Josie hugged her back. She softly pushed her away. ‘I’m fine..’ Lizzie nodded. ‘I know.. just be more careful next time okay..?’ Josie nodded. 

Josie went to the couch, she turned on the television and watched something as she read the close captions. Josie just waited until it was almost time to leave soon. Josie realized that she didn’t have her phone. She turned off the television and went upstairs to grab her phone to check the time. When she checked her phone it was almost time for her to walk. She tells her sister she is leaving right now and as usual Lizzie tells her to be careful. She gave her a thumbs up and started walking her way to Mystic Grill. When she gets there she sees a familiar auburn and unfamiliar black curly hair sitting on a table outside. 

—

Hope wakes up from her phone ringing. She grabbed her phone as she rubbed her eyes. “Hope! Where are you? It's 11:15AM and we are supposed to get lunch..” Shoot Hope forgot that she was supposed to meet Landon at the Mystic Grill today. “Crap.. I am so sorry I totally forgot.. and.. I made plans with someone else to go to Mystic Grill with me..” Landon raises an eyebrow. “You can bring him if you want! I want to meet him..” Landon wasn’t trying to be jealous. Hope shook her head. “Her… and I don’t see why not that you can meet her.. I’m sure she doesn't mind..” Hope wasn’t sure if Josie wanted anyone to know she deaf since it isn’t her business to tell. “Alright! I’ll see you soon okay?” Hope nodded as he couldn't see her nod. “Yeah of course..” Hope hung up as she quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. She told her aunt that she is going somewhere and will come back in a few hours. 

Once she got there. She sees Landon sitting by the table outside. She went over to him and sat down. “Hey Landon..” Landon has his goofy smile on his face. He quickly kissed her on the cheek. “Hi Hope..” Hope smiles slightly. “So where is she..?” Landon looked around. “Uhh. I haven’t seen her..” Hope looked around and there isn’t a sign of her. She checked her phone to look at the time. She should be here soon. “She should be here in a few minutes..” Hope is a bit nervous. Should she tell him that she deaf..? “Listen I should probably tell you about this girl..” Landon nodded slightly. “I’m listening..” Hope paused to think. “You see.. she is actually de-“ Hope stopped talking as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around as she saw Josie. She smiles. ‘Hey.. I am glad you are here..’ Hope begins to sign as Landon tilts his head as he is really confused by what is happening. 

Josie smiles. ‘Hi.. I didn’t know you have someone with you..’ Hope looked at Landon. ‘Right right!’ Hope turned her head facing Josie again. ‘I sort of forgot that we were supposed to meet.. This is Landon.. my boyfriend..’ Josie smiles slightly. ‘Hi I’m Josie..!’ Landon is still confused as he has his mouth opened. “I’m sorry but.. what is she doing with her hands..?” Hope laughed quietly. “She is doing sign language.. That's what I was going to tell you.. she is deaf..” Landon looked at Josie. “Oh! Hi! My name is Landon!” Landon just sort of shouted his name. Hope hits his arm. “Ow..! What was that for?” Hope shook her head. “No matter how loud you talk…. she still can't hear you Landon..” Landon feels a bit embarrassed for shouting. “Speaking of talking.. can she talk..?” Landon turned his head looking at Josie. Hope sighed and hit his arm again. “Ow..! Hope! Stop hitting me…” Landon rubbed his arm. Hope once again hit his arm. “Ow! I didn’t say anything!” Landon frowned slightly. “I know. That was just for fun..” Hope laughed quietly, she looked at Josie as she was giggling quietly. “Oh yeah! This is Josie by the way..” Josie takes a seat as she faces the two of them in front of her. ‘Should we order..?” Hope nodded. “Let’s order Landon..” Landon gave Josie a thumbs up. Josie laughed quietly at Landon's reaction.

Once the three of them are done ordering they start to talk about more of Josie’s life and her deaf culture. Landon seems to understand more about them since he didn’t know about this stuff. Hope has been talking and signing as she feels like she is an interpreter right now but she didn’t mind since Landon didn’t know any sign language. Landon asked Hope how she learned how to do sign language. Hope explained to him that her mother used to teach her when she was homeschooled. The three of them quickly became fast friends. When it was time for everyone to go, Josie waved goodbye to them and told Hope that she would text her later. Hope nodded and waved goodbye and told her to be safe. Josie walked away from them and got home safely. She couldn’t stop smiling as she gets to make new friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some Hosie moments. :D

A few weeks have passed. Freya yelled Hope’s name from upstairs as she had an idea. Hope sighed as she went downstairs. “Yes Aunt Freya..? Where are you..?” Hope yelled back. “In the kitchen!” Hope quickly went to the kitchen. “What is it..?” Freya smiles as she turns around looking at Hope. “Welllll… since it's summer.. and you need to get out of this house.. I decided to have you invite your friends and go to the beach house.. for a week starting tomorrow..” Freya continues smiling. “No way..! Really..?” Freya nodded. “But there are only six rooms. If there are more than six people, some might have to share a room alright?” Hope nodded quickly. “Yes! Thank you so much” Hope went to Freya and hugged her. Freya gasped softly and patted her back. “Mhm.. remember the rules Hope..” Hope lets go and nods. “Yeah of course.. no drinking and no sleeping with my boyfriend.. got it! I’m going to text my friends..!” Hope quickly went upstairs since her phone was there. She started texting Josie.

_ Hope: beach house? For a week? Starting tomorrow. We’ll be driving there and I will invite some friends!  _

_ Josie: Wait really? Let me ask my dad give me a minute  _

Hope waited for a few minutes as she decided to text the group chat. 

_ Hope: beach house anyone? We get to stay for a week and leave tomorrow! _

_ Sebastian: I am packing right now! I am so coming! _

_ Rafael: same bro! Thanks for inviting us. _

_ Landon: Can’t wait! Are you planning on inviting Josie..? _

_ Hope: Yeah! I do need to tell the boys about something.  _

_ Sebastian: who is Josie and about what? _

_ Rafael: ^  _

_ Hope: I’m sure Josie didn’t mind me telling you since you guys will find out eventually. She’s my friend. I met her a few weeks ago and she is deaf.  _

_ Rafael: deaf? As in not able to hear? _

_ Landon: mhm. I also met her a few weeks ago as well. Since Hope here forgot that we were having a lunch date and Josie was there. She is super nice and here is a tip from me. Do not speak so loud like I did, just talk normal with her. Lol. I was clueless about it when I first met her. You guys will like her!  _

_ Sebastian: sounds interesting _

_ Rafael: alright I’ll keep that in mind _

_ Hope: Thanks Landon! She also knows sign language too. That's how she communicates  _

Hope got a text from Josie. She opened her message and started reading it.

_ Josie: my dad says I can come if my sister comes with me.. he has been a bit worried since I told him that you tackled me when I thought I was clear.. Also, can I bring my friend along too? _

_ Hope: of course! You can bring yours. I can’t wait.  _

_ Josie: me too Hope! I am going to pack now, so I’ll talk to you later..? For the record. I will appreciate it if you tell you friends about me since Landon got confused last time. Lol. _

_ Hope: mhm! Will do! _

Hope went back to the group chat to inform them that Josie’s sister will be coming and her friend as well.

_ Hope: Josie is coming! So is her sister and her friend _

_ Sebastian: no way she has a sister? Is she hot? _

_ Hope: I don’t know Sebastian you’ll have to see it for yourself since I never met her before.  _

_ Sebastian: I’ll keep that in mind. ;) _

Hope rolled her eyes as she cannot believe Sebastian asked her that question. Hope is a bit surprised since she didn’t know Josie has a sister. Hope is really looking forward to this vacation. She slightly jumped up and down and went to her closest, grabbing some clothes as she needed to pack up as well. She quickly sent a text to Freya that her friends are coming with. Hope puts her phone on the charger and begins packing.

—

As the next day comes. Josie has texted Hope the address since she rented a van. Josie is really excited but also nervous to meet her friends. She is glad that Lizzie and MG will be coming with her since she didn’t want to cling on Hope the whole trip. Besides Lizzie has been begging Josie to meet Hope and this is her chance. Josie picked up her suitcase and she brought it downstairs, setting it down next to Lizzie’s as she finished packing. Someone is knocking on the door as Lizzie was coming to get but she saw Josie. ‘Josie the door..’ Josie nodded and turned around as she opened the door. She saw MG. ‘Hi MG..!’ MG smiles. “Hi Jo!” MG has his bag packed ‘May I come in..?’ Josie nodded as she took a step back to let MG come in. MG went inside and set down the bag. ‘I am so glad that you invited me! I can’t wait for this vacation, it’s going to be so fun..’ Lizzie nodded as she agreed. “And get this.. we’re going to” Lizzie began signing. ‘Meet Josie’s friend and her friends’ MG looked at her. ‘This friend? Do I know her..?’ MG looked at her with a serious face. Josie shook her head. ‘No, but you’ll like her.. she isn’t like Penelope or the twins.. I promise..’ Josie rubbed her arm as she had a rough year, Lizzie and MG had been more protective since she got betrayed. ‘Alright.. I’ll trust you.. now what..?’ Josie checked her phone to see the time. ‘Hope says they're going to pick us last so we wait..’ 

Once Hope got to Josie’s house she quickly texted Josie to tell her that she was here. Everyone gets off the van since it introduced time. Hope sees Josie and two unfamiliar people coming outside with their suitcases. Hope sees a blond female as she figures it was Josie’s sister. Hope saw a male as she figured that it was Josie's friend. “Hi guys!” Hope waved. Rafael is besides Hope, Landon is also besides Hope as well. Sebastian is a bit behind. ‘You already met Landon. This is Rafael next to-‘ Hope got interrupted. “Hope what are you doing with your.. hands..?” Sebastian asked. “I am doing sign language.. So will you excuse me and let me finish please..?” Sebastian nodded. “Yeah.. yeah of course..-“ Hope sighed. ‘Sorry.. this is Rafael next to me and the guy behind us that Sebastian..’ Josie giggles slightly. She didn’t think there would be this many people but she was glad to have her sister and her friend with her. ‘Hello.. my name is Josie..’ Lizzie translates for them. “I’m Lizzie, Josie’s twin..” Everyone seems to be confused as they don’t look like twins. Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Fraternal genius..” Hope nodded. “Right.. that makes sense…” MG raises his hand. “And I’m MG!” Hope smiles brightly “Nice to meet you two..! So are we ready!?” Hope clapped her hands. Everyone nodded as they finished putting the twins and MG bags inside the van. 

Hope decided to have Landon drive as he offered. Rafael sat down next to Landon. Josie sits in the middle. Hope sat down next to Josie at the right side. Lizzie sat down next to Josie at the left side. Sebastian and MG sit all the way to the back. MG didn’t want the twins to be uncomfortable around him so he offered to sit with Sebastian. Landon started the car as soon he finished setting up the GPS. He turned on the radio as the music started blasting out. Lizzie has her arm leaning against the door. She smiles slightly as she can feel the vibration of the music. Lizzie gently grabbed Josie’s hand and led her to the door. Lizzie knows how much Josie likes feeling the vibration of the music. Josie laughed quietly. She used her free hand and signed thank you. Hope raises an eyebrow looking at Lizzie and Josie. “What's going on..?” Lizzie heard Hope. “Oh, Josie likes feeling the vibration of the music..” Hope tilted her head and she put her hand on her side. She smiles slightly. “Yeah.. that is nice actually… is that a.. deaf thing..?” Lizzie nodded. “Yeah.. it sure is..” Josie leaned back as she felt a bit tired. The drive was going to be four hours so she decided to sleep. She closed her eyes and just relaxed. 

Josie woke up as she groaned softly. She felt something on her shoulder. She turned to see what it was and she smiled slightly. Hope was sleeping on her shoulder. Josie slowly pulled out her phone as she wanted to check the time and didn’t want to wake Hope up. It’s past 3PM. Landon has been driving for two and half hours. Josie looked around as Rafael had his ear buds on as she figured that he might be listening to music. She then looked at Lizzie who was sleeping against the window. Josie decided to go back to sleep so she gently placed her head on top of Hope’s head. 

—

Hope wakes up when someone is tapping her. She lifted her head up as she accidentally dropped Josie’s head to her shoulder. She sees Landon who has woken her up. “We are here., I didn’t want to wake you up since you were so adorable sleeping but I have to eventually.. and Lizzie went inside but before she did she said wake Josie up by blowing her.. don’t tap her.. she freaks out when someone taps her..” Hope gave him a small smile. “Thank you Landon.. I will.. do that right now..” Landon nodded and went to the back van to get the stuff out. Hope turned her head as she tried her best not to wake her up. Hope just blinked and decided to just go for it. She lightly gave her a blow. Josie started moving as she felt something. She opened her eyes seeing Hope. Hope smiles. “Hey sleepyhead.. Landon just informed me that Lizzie says to blow at you.. to wake you up so you don’t freak out when someone taps you..” Josie smiles shyly. ‘Thanks Hope.. I am assuming we are here..?’ Hope nodded. She unbelted herself and got out of the van. Josie does the same as she followed Hope. Josie tapped Hope’s shoulder to get her attention. Hope turns around and sees Josie is already signing. ‘Wow.. that beach house is huge..’ Hope chuckles softly. ‘Yeah.. this is my family beach house.. my father has a lot of siblings so.. here we are..” Hope grabbed Josie’s hand as she started dragging her to show her the inside.

When they were inside Josie had her mouth opened. The place is huge. There is a living room by the kitchen, and the kitchen is really nice and clean. She sees the suitcases by the door. She was amazed. She has a feeling that this is going to be the best vacation that she hasn't had in a long time. Josie lets go of Hope’s hand as she sees Lizzie, MG, and Rafael. She went over to them. MG smiles. ‘Hello Josie..! Did you have a good sleep..?’ Josie nodded. ‘It was good, thank you Lizzie for telling Landon and Hope..’ Lizzie nodded. “Of course..” Lizzie gave her twin a quick hug. Rafael speaks up. “I’m sorry for interrupting your.. sister hug.. but Hope says she needs everyone to gather up in the living room..” Lizzie nodded. “Yeah we'll be there..” Josie looked at Lizzie as she raised an eyebrow. ‘Everything is fine, Hope says to need everyone to gather up in the living room..’ Josie nodded as she started walking to the living room and sat down on the couch as everyone seemed to be here and saw Hope standing in the middle. Lizzie went over to Hope as she right beside her facing everyone who was looking at her.

Hope turned her head as she saw Lizzie next to her. “Um.. what are you doing..?” Lizzie smiles slightly. “I am Josie’s personal interpreter as I will be signing while you speak..” Hope nodded slowly. “Right..! Right.. got it.. okay so as everyone is wondering why I gather everyone in here.. I want to tell you guys that we only have six rooms here.. and there seven of us..” Landon raises his hand. “Does that mean someone.. have to sleep on the couch..?” Sebastian stood up from the couch. “Oh I know!” Sebastian sees Lizzie stop signing. He then continued. “Since you and Hope..” Sebastian pointed to the two. “Should share a room together..! Problem solved!” Landon just kept opening his mouth and closing it as he didn’t know what to say. Hope just blinked remembering the rules that her aunt gave her. Until she has an idea. “We can’t.. my aunt rules.. but! Lizzie and Josie can share a room since they are twins..” Josie saw what Lizzie signs as she is repeating what Hope has said. Josie raised her hand. Hope nodded. “Go ahead Josie..” Josie smiles as she starts signing. ‘Thank you.. I’m fine with the idea of sharing a room with Lizzie..’ Lizzie speaks as she is translating for them. Lizzie looked at Hope. “I am fine with it too as well so..” Hope clapped her hands together. “Problem solved then..!” Everyone nodded as they all agreed and went upstairs to choose a room. 

— 

Once everyone found their rooms. They have decided to order pepperoni and cheese pizza since Josie is a vegetarian. Hope went to the kitchen as she sat down by the kitchen table. She sighed as she was surprised she isn’t tired since she has been sleeping all day. She blushed lightly as she thought of Josie sleeping on her shoulder and thought it was cute. Hope sighed sadly as she didn’t know why she was feeling like this. God. She has a boyfriend who makes her happy but with Josie… she feels more happy.. She has been texting her a lot lately more than her boyfriend, but she didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had and Hope didn’t want to break Landon’s heart. Hope decided to ignore this feeling. Hope then heard footsteps coming as she saw Sebastian. “Oh.. hey Sebastian..” Sebastian smiles slightly. “I gotta say Landon is right. Josie is really nice, and Lizzie is super hot~” Sebastian smirked. Hope playally rolled her eyes. “So what are you going to do? Flirt with her or something..?” Sebastian hums. “I figure it out like I always do!” Sebastian smiles brightly. “Yeah yeah..” Hope heard a doorbell. “Oh that might be the pizza..” Hope went over to the door and she was right it was the pizza. She grabbed the two boxes and she paid him. She went back to the kitchen as she yelled that the pizza was here. She went to the living room as she saw Josie sitting on the couch. Hope gets her attention as Josie looks at her with a confused face. ‘Pizza is here..’ Hope signed. Josie quickly gets up from the couch and smiles brightly. ‘Good! Because I am starving…!’ Hope smiled and followed her to the kitchen.

Everyone is already in the kitchen as Hope sees that some are laughing and some are smiling. They all seem to get along really well. Hope smiles. “What are you guys talking about..?” Hope grabbed a plate and handed it to Josie. Josie thanked her. Hope grabbed another plate for herself. She grabbed the pepperoni pizza and started eating. Rafael raises his hand up as he has a question. “I have a question..!” Josie paid close attention to Rafael as he will be speaking. “I gotta say it was nice meeting you three, you guys are really nice especially Josie...” Rafael pointed at her. Josie smiles shyly. “I don’t know about you guys but I am curious about how you and Hope met..?” Everyone except for Lizzie all talked once as they were all curious as well. “Okay! Okay! Everyone quiet it down..!” Hope looked at Josie as nodded to give her permission to talk. Hope smiles as she looks at them. She laughed nervously. “I sort of.. tackled her on the street.. The car was coming by and I was shouting and she didn’t seem to pay attention so I had no choice so I tackled her out of the way and then we started talking.. so yeah that's how we met..” Hope smiles as she puts her arm around her shoulder and gives her a side hug. Josie smiles as she places her head on her shoulder. 

Hope put her arm down as Josie lifted her head up. Josie makes shushing noises as she sees everyone quieting down. Sebastian smirked. “Nice shushing sound.. I like it..” Landon hit his arm. Sebastian mouthed “What..?” Landon shook his head. Josie ignores Sebastian as she is about to say something. Josie looked at Hope and asked her if she wanted to translate. Hope nodded. Josie begins to sign as Hope speaks. “I have a nice time with all of you, especially you three..” Josie pointed at Landon, Rafael, and Sebastian. “I never thought I found a group that would accept me and I already feel accepted by you guys.. and I really appreciate it.. thank you for being patient with me..” Sebastian smiles as she goes over to Josie and gives her a quick hug. Landon and Rafael do the same. Hope smiles brightly as she is glad that her own friends accept Josie and treats her like she is a normal person. Lizzie finally gets to speak. “Josie is right, I never thought we would find someone who would accept my sister… for who is.. MG and I have been a bit protective since.. She got betrayed by our ex friends.. and meeting you guys was really great and you guys are so nice.. so thank you..” 

—

As everyone is done eating, some of them seem to be tired. Sebastian yawns. “I don’t know about you guys but I am getting tired.. I’m going to bed..” Landon and Rafael both nodded as they are tired as well. “I am going to bed as well.. goodnight everyone” Landon gave Hope a quick peck on the lips and left to go upstairs. Rafael followed him behind. Josie gets Hope's attention as Hope looks at her. ‘Hope.. do you want to go outside with me..?’ Hope nodded as she put her hand out. Josie looked down as she smiled. She gently grabbed her hand and started walking outside leaving Lizzie and MG behind. Josie found a flat surface and she lay down as she tugged Hope's hand. Josie pointed at the sky, it was night time and there were a billion stars in the sky. Hope laughed quietly. She uses her free hand as she is still holding Josie’s hand. God it felt good… ‘it’s so beautiful..!’ Josie just paid close attention to Hope as she was smiling. Hope looked at Josie and she smiled brightly. ‘This is beautiful..’ Josie can feel herself blushing as she turns her head looking at the sky. 

The two of them continue looking at the stars until Hope sits up. Josie looked confused as she sat up too as well. Josie looked at Hope with a worried face. Hope smiled slightly. ‘What Lizzie say back there.. your ex friends betrayed you..?’ Josie sighed sadly and nodded. ‘I dated this girl.. Penelope.. things were fine until.. couldn’t take it anymore.. She got very impatient with me and.. then Maya and Ethan were close friends with Penelope and they started making fun of me of the last two months of school when we broke up..’ Josie shrugged as tears were rolling down her face. Hope frowned and gently wiped the tears. ‘Can you promise me something Hope..?’ Hope nodded. “Anything..” Josie gave her a sad smile. ‘Can you be patient with me..?’ Hope nodded quickly. “Of course..” Hope put her hand down. ”Have you.. ever thought about.. wanting to hear..?” Josie leans back and quickly gets up as she looks upset. Josie has her arm crossed and walks away. “Wait Jos-“ Hope stopped as she was already walking away from her and she cannot hear her. “Damn it… I am such an idiot..” Hope sighed. 

Hope has decided to go back inside and she sees there is no one there in the kitchen. Hope decided to go to her room as she went upstairs. She quickly gets changed and gets in bed. She tries to sleep as she keeps tossing and turning. She groaned and got out of bed. She went over to her backpack and took out the sketchbook and went over to the desk. She sat down and started drawing until she fell asleep. 

— 

The next day. Hope wakes up from a loud bang on the door. Hope groaned as she shouted to come in. Hope has slept on the desk and she turned her head as she saw Landon and Sebastian in their swimsuits. “Hi Hope.. I didn’t know you’ll be.. sleeping still..” Hope looked at her sketchbook as she didn’t even realize she has been drawing all night. She quickly closed it. Sebastian clears his voice. “Did you sleep on the desk..?” Hope groaned. “Yes I did.. something kept me all night and I couldn’t sleep so I decided to draw and I didn’t realize that I fell asleep.. anyways why you in your swimsuits..?” Sebastian gasps dramatically as he puts his hand on his chest. “We are going to the beach Hope. Everyone is up and we are waiting for you..” Hope gave him a thumbs up. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be out..” Landon and Sebastian got out as Hope went to her suitcase. 

Ten minutes later Hope quickly went downstairs as she was wearing blue shorts and a red-ish shirt. Sebastian just blinked. “Where is your swimsuit..” Hope facepalmed. “It’s under my clothes Sebastian..” Sebastian nodded. “Right.. alright let’s go..” Hope sees Josie as she still looks upset. Hope frowned slightly but she shook her head and went to get her towel and started walking towards Landon. She interlocks his hand as he smiles at her. Hope gave him a small smile. 

Once they got to the beach Lizzie and Josie started placing their towels on the ground. Lizzie can tell that Josie is upset but she didn’t know why she was upset. She heard her cry last night and she was tossing and turning as she could tell she didn’t get a good night's rest, but Lizzie didn’t want to ask Josie to make things worse. Lizzie sees Josie getting up. ‘I am going to swim.. wanna come..?’ Josie asked. Lizzie shook her head. ‘I’m good.. I’m just going to sit down for a while.. you go I be here if you need me..’ Josie gave her a small smile and headed to the ocean. Lizzie stood up as she saw Hope taking pictures with Landon. She waited patiently for them to be done. Once they were done Lizzie immediately grabbed Hope arm and dragged her. 

“Lizzie! What the heck..!” Hope sees Landon being confused as Hope just shrugged. “I’ll be back Landon!” Landon nodded. Hope looked at Lizzie. “Where are you taking me Lizzie..!” Lizzie then stopped as it seemed to be a perfect place to have a little chat. “Do you know why Josie is upset? I would ask Josie about it but I don’t want to make things worse.. so I decided to ask you..” Lizzie has her arm crossed. Hope sighed sadly. “Okay.. I may have.. ask her if she wants to hear..” Hope rubbed her arm looking at the ground. “You-“ Lizzie laughed quietly. “I should have known… Josie didn’t like being asked by that question.. I brought it up a few times but she usually ignores it.. and you need to apologize for asking Hope… I know you are new to this so you need to remind her of that..” Hope sighed and nodded. “Yeah of course.. I just have to find the right time for that.. thanks Lizzie..” Lizzie nodded. “Of course..” Lizzie went back to the other as they were playing volleyball and she decided to join.

Everyone seems to enjoy themselves at the beach. When it was time for them to go back to the beach house, most of them took turns taking a shower. They all dressed casual since they are leaving soon to go to the amusement park. “Wooo! Amusement park! Yay!” Rafael jumped up and down slightly as he was excited. “Is everyone ready..?” Most of them nodded and Josie sighed yes. Hope started signing as she spoke at the same time. ‘We should get going right now..’ Everyone went out and started walking to the amusement. On their way, Landon and Hope are surprisingly not holding hands. Landon thinks Hope is being a bit distant from him, since Lizzie pulled Hope aside. Lizzie and Josie have their arms linked. MG and Rafael are having a conversation. Sebastian is probably checking out some girls out there. 

When everyone got to the amusement park. They all decided to split into groups. Josie, Lizzie, Sebastian and Hope are all going together. Landon, MG and Rafael are the other group. Landon is a bit disappointed as Hope didn’t want to go with him but Hope explains to him she needs to talk to Josie about something. Landon decided to choose to be an understanding boyfriend then fight with her. Once they split up Lizzie and Sebastian started flirting. Hope playfully rolled her eyes. Hope was beside Josie as their hands were touching. Hope turned her head to see Josie. She didn’t seem to be upset like she was before. Sebastian looked at Hope as she smirked. “Elizabeth.. What do you think about going on a Ferris wheel..? Hmm..?” Lizzie gasped softly as she immediately shook her head. “Yes that is a good idea! I am going with Sebastian!” Lizzie turned to Josie as she stopped looking confused at Lizzie. ‘Sebastian and I are going to the Ferris wheel while you are going with Hope! Yeah? Okay bye!’ Lizzie grabbed Sebastian's hand as she dragged him away from them. Josie just blinked. Hope laughed nervously. ‘I guess we are going to the Ferris wheel…’ Hope swore that Lizzie did this on purpose to get those two alone- 

Hope and Josie agreed to go on the Ferris wheel as they are in a line. Once it was their turn she took a seat as Josie sat next to her. Hope trying to think what to say as she started shaking her leg as soon as the Ferris wheel started. Josie notices that Hope is shaking her leg. She gently put her hand on Hope’s thigh. She used her free hand as she started signing. ‘You okay..?’ Hope just blinked as she started to blush a little. ‘Yes.. yes.. okay no..’ Hope paused before she continued. ‘I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to ask you that question.. I didn’t know that would bother you..’ Josie bites her bottom lips as she starts signing with both hands. ‘Its okay Hope… I think I overreacted and I just.. don’t know how to answer that question..’ Hope gently placed her hand on Josie’s cheek. “Remember you told me to be patient with you? I’ll wait for that answer..’ The two of them lean forward as they connect their forwards. Josie slowly dropped her head as she rested on Hope’s shoulder. Josie started moving her hand to Hope’s arm. She slowly moves her finger as she interlocks Hope’s hand. Hope’s heart starts beating fast. Hope gently squeezed her hand as she smiled. The two of them looked at the beautiful city as soon as they were high enough


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two people started to notice between Hope and Josie.. wonder who..? 🤫

Few days passed. Everyone has gotten closer during the vacation. There are only two days left before everyone has to go back to their lives. Hope wakes up as she looks at her phone and she sees it’s 7:30AM. Hope groaned as she got out of bed. She decided to go downstairs and go to the kitchen. Once she got there she jumped slightly as someone sneaked up to her from behind. Hope turned around as she quickly punched someone right in the eye. Once she realized who she punched she put her hands down. “Ow! Hope!” Sebastian yelled softly. “Sebastian! What the heck! You shouldn’t sneak up to someone like that..!” Hope groaned in pain as her knuckles started to hurt. “Look I am sorry for punching you…” Sebastian waved his hands telling her that it was okay. “It’s alright.. it’s alright.. it was an accident..” Hope nodded slightly as she went to the one of the drawers as she was getting two small bags. She went to the fridge and opened it. She puts ice inside the bag each. She zip it correctly and hand it to Sebastian. Sebastian thanked her and put the ice on his left eye. Hope gave him a small nod as she put the ice on her knuckles. 

Sebastian and Hope were quiet for a few minutes. Sebastian decided to speak up. “What.. the deal between you and Josie..?” Hope raises an eyebrow as she didn’t quite understand the questions. “What do you mean…?” Sebastian laughed quietly. “I meant what's going on between you two? Like you guys are spending more time with each other than us…” Hope eyes widen as she finally understands the question. “Sebastian! No.. it's not like that.. we’re just friends! Besides, I have a boyfriend!” Sebastian hums. “A boyfriend who you don’t quite spends time with a lot on this vacation right now..” Hope rubbed her forehead as Sebastian isn’t wrong but she didn’t want to admit it to him. “Okay now that we’re on the same subject, what’s going between you and Lizzie.? Hm..?” Sebastian shrugged. “We’re just friends… for now..” Sebastian slightly smirked. Hope put her hand down. “Exactly! That's what Josie and I are right now except there is no for now!” Hope accidentally yelled as she didn’t realize that she did. She decided to move to another room so she went to the living room as she is having a lot of mixed feelings right now. Hope knew she had to be honest with her feelings, she likes Landon a lot.. since they had been dating for a few months, but with Josie she feels really happy when she is with her, they have been physically holding hands and cuddling a little. Hope groaned. Okay maybe Sebastian right there is something between us that maybe everyone seems to notice.. God she has to talk to Landon.. maybe later tonight.. 

—

MG, Landon and Lizzie woke up from Hope yelling. Landon peeked out from the door as he saw MG and Lizzie doing the same. “What is going on!” Lizzie hissed. MG shrugged. “I don’t know, but that sounds like Hope’s voice..” Lizzie looks at Landon. “You!” Lizzie pointed at Landon. “Aren’t you the boyfriend? If so I would LOVE that you would check on her so I can get my beauty sleep!” Lizzie closed the door. Landon just blinked and looked at MG. “You heard the lady, go check on her..” Landon sighed and opened the door wide as he stepped out and went downstairs to check what was going on. He saw Sebastian in the kitchen, and saw that he had an ice pack on his face. “Whoa Sebastian What the heck happened to you!?” Sebastian sighed and pointed at Hope, who was in the living room. Landon has his mouth opened. “S-She did that to you..-?” Landon blinked. “Yes.. but it was an accident.. I sneak her up from behind and she punches me..” Landon is still confused about where the yelling is coming from. “Then why did Hope yell..-?” Sebastian hums. “It’s a stupid argument like usual…” Landon shook his head. “Wonderful.. I am going to check on Hope…” 

Landon went to the living room as he saw Hope just laying down. Landon sighed sadly as he sat down next to her. “Hey..” Hope looked at him and gave him a small smile. “Hi…” Landon tried to think of what to say. “So.. I heard you yelled..” Hope groaned softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.. Sebastian and I had..” Hope paused “An stupid argument..” Landon nodded as Sebastian already told him. “Do you want to talk about it..?” Hope shakes her head. “Not right now… but I do.. later I just need time to think okay..?” Landon nodded in understanding. “Of course… can I give you a kiss..?” Landon asked. Hope smiles as she nods. “Of course you can..” Landon leans in as he gives Hope a peck on the lips. Landon smiles. “I sure miss that..” Hope gave him a small smile. “I do too..” Hope went by his side as she placed her head on his chest. Landon put his arm around her. 

A few minutes passed. Sebastian started calling them out. “Hey guys! Come check this out..!” Landon sighed sadly as he didn’t want to stop cuddling Hope, Landon heard Hope groan as she got up going to the kitchen. Landon got up as he followed Hope behind. “What is it Sebastian..?” Landon heard Hope. Sebastian pointed at the laptop. “Let’s say I did some research and to see if the beach allows bonfires here!” Sebastian smiles brightly. “Sure.. I am down for it..” Hope said. “Yes!” Sebastian smirked. “Now! I am going to borrow the van so I can get some drinks for tonight..!” Landon saw Hope have her mouth opened. “Sebastian we shouldn’t.. my aunt told me not too..” Sebastian pointed at Hope. “You- only you can’t. She didn’t say anything about us..!” Landon rubbed Hope’s back as he tried to comfort her. Hope groaned. “Fine fine! But if you end up waking up in the middle of nowhere that’s your fault!” Hope left the kitchen as Landon heard her went upstairs. Landon stares at Sebastian. “Drinking..? Are you sure that's a good idea..?” Sebastian shrugged. “What worse could happen..?” Landon thought about what to say next. “Like Hope said, if you end up being in the middle of nowhere… it all you..” Landon laughed quietly. “Hah.. You guys are boring when it comes to drinking! I am leaving right now.. I’ll be back in two hours..!” Sebastian left the place.

—

Josie wakes up. She started rubbing her eyes as she saw Lizzie already awake. ‘Oh.. you’re awake..’ She stood up and went over to Lizzie. Lizzie quickly gave her a hug. ‘Yeah.. I couldn’t sleep when Hope yelled..’ Josie tilted her head. ‘What do you mean yell..? Like mad..?’ Lizzie shrugged. ‘Landon is checking on her since I told him too..’ Josie sighed. ‘That’s great to hear..’ Josie went to her suitcase as she took out a few clothes to change. She started changing, she didn’t mind changing in front of Lizzie they are twins after all so it's normal. ‘So I notice that you and Hope are getting close… like really close…’ Josie shrugged slightly. ‘Yeah..? We are just talking about random stuff..’ Josie finished changing as she had her arm crossed waiting for Lizzie's response. ‘Really? You guys did more than just talk. You didn’t know we noticed..? You guys were physically holding hands and cuddling and poor Landon…’ Josie uncross her arms. ‘It’s not like that, Lizzie we are just friends, she has a boyfriend! and you know how I am! I can be clingy..’ Lizzie paused to think. ‘You might be right..’ Lizzie shrugged. ‘Let’s go downstairs..!’ Josie nodded as she told her that she will meet her there. 

Few minutes later. Josie opened the door and closed it when she turned around she accidentally bumped into Hope. ‘Oh be careful over there..!’ Hope signed. She smiles slightly. Josie smiles back. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t mean too..’ Josie takes a step backward as she feels terrible for bumping into her. ‘Don’t be..!’ Josie noticed Hope’s right hand as it looked bruised. She took a step forward and grabbed her hand. ‘What happened to you..?’ Josie started to get worried. Hope chuckles nervously. “It’s fine.. I’m fine.. I accidentally punched Sebastian when he scared me from behind..” Josie nodded slightly. ‘Lizzie told me that you yelled..’ Hope sighed. “It’s nothing.. oh.. by the way Sebastian is buying drinks since we are going to have a bonfire at the beach tonight.. yay..” Hope walks away before Josie gets to say anything. Josie frowned slightly. She sees that Hope is being a bit off. Josie decided to give her space whenever she was dealing, she went downstairs seeing Lizzie, MG and Landon. 

Lizzie went up to Josie as she was all excited. “Did you hear about the bonfire…?” Lizzie jumped up and down. Josie nodded slowly. ‘I know.. Hope told me..’ Lizzie frowned as she didn’t get to tell Josie. Lizzie finally stopped jumping and started signing. ‘Of course Hope told you first…’ Josie raises an eyebrow. ‘Why are you still onto that..? She has a boyfriend and I am not ready for a relationship..’ Josie passed Lizzie as she didn’t want to deal with this right now. She went outside and sat down. She takes out her phone and decides to text someone. She might get hate for this but she needs someone who might understand her. 

—

A few hours passed as Sebastian came back a while ago, everyone started to get ready to build a bonfire. Landon, Josie and Hope are the only one that aren't planning on drinking. Once everyone is ready they leave the beach house and find a perfect spot to do it. When they found the spot they started picking the woods and starting building it. Sebastian lit it up when they were done with it and created a lot of fire going up. “Let’s get this drinking started!” Sebastian laughed. Lizzie, MG and Rafael grabbed the drinks from the cooler. Hope rolled her eyes and sat down on the log and saw Landon sitting next to her. “You ready to talk..?” Hope shakes her head. “Not yet I’m sorry..” Landon nods in understanding. “Take all the time you need..” Landon puts his arm around her. “I can't believe we are letting Sebastian do this.. “ Hope shrugged. “Sebastian is Sebastian, no one cannot stop him..” Hope sees Josie sitting on the sand. Hope slightly blushed as she looked away. She didn’t know what to do right now.. she probably needs to talk to Aunt Freya 

Two hours passed as Sebastian, MG and Rafael are really drunk. Lizzie has decided to drink a little since she didn’t want to upset her sister. Lizzie sees Josie on her phone as she seems to be texting someone. She walked over to her and sat down, Josie immediately put her phone down as soon Lizzie sat down. ‘Oh? Hiding something..?’ Josie shook her head. ‘No just putting it away that’s it..’ Josie lies. Lizzie seems to believe her sister since she wasn’t that bothered anyways. She stood up and grabbed her twin’s hands as they started dancing. Josie giggles quietly, as she decided to dance with her sister even if she can’t hear the music 

Hope has her head rested on Landon’s shoulder. Hope slightly smiles as she enjoys seeing the sunset. “God.. it is so beautiful..” Hope hums. “Not as beautiful as you..” Landon gently gave her a kiss on the forehead. Hope laughed quietly. “Yeah yeah.. sure..” Landon gasped. “I am being honest Hope..!” Hope continues laughing. “Well that sunset is not a person Landon..” Landon laughed quietly. “Well person or not you are still the most beautiful girl here Hope..” Hope was going to give him a kiss but she stopped until she heard an unfamiliar voice. Hope turned her head as she sees an unfamiliar raven-hair girl standing there. “Hi.. is Josie here..?” The raven-hair girl said. “Penelope!!?” Lizzie just blinked. She may be drunk but she isn’t that drunk. What the hell is Penelope Park doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that the chapter is short and the cliffhanger, but I promise you next chapter will be longer. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happened in this chapter. I hope you don’t hate me. Thank you guys for the Kudos! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

As Penelope got an unexpected text. She reads it as Josie said she needed someone. Penelope blinked as it had been a few days since she sent an apology text to her as she hasn’t texted her back. Penelope has been missing her since she made that mean comment. She was affected by Maya and Ethan, they have been dragging her to do something bad and Penelope enjoyed it at first but when she realized what she was doing, she has decided to leave their friend group and try to change. She has been learning a bit of sign language on YouTube to communicate with Josie. She wanted to make things right. She was glad that Josie texted her that she needed someone, so she texted her where she wants to meet at. Josie told her that she was on a vacation. Penelope texted her back to see where she’s at. Once she found out where she was, she immediately started packing her things and told her mom that she will be going somewhere. Penelope’s mom didn’t care as long as she texted her to make sure she was safe. When Penelope puts the address on, Josie wasn’t lying it was a four hour drive. It is going to be a long day. 

When Penelope parked in the parking lot. She grabbed her phone to text Josie to let her know that she was here. Josie texted her saying that she was with some friends and she was at the beach. She also mentioned that she should be able to see the smoke since they are having a bonfire. Penelope steps out of the car and looks around. She sees the smoke in the sky. She started walking as she knew this was going to be a long walk. She texted her that she’ll be there in a few minutes. When she gets to the beach. She sees the bonfire that she likes almost a mile away. She also sees about six or seven people over there. When she gets closer she sees Lizzie but no sign of Josie. She sees two couples cuddling and she starts speaking. “Hi.. is Josie here..?” She asked an unfamiliar auburn-hair. “Penelope!!?” She heard a familiar voice. She sees Lizzie standing. Penelope gave her a small wave. “Hey Lizzie..” Penelope laughed nervously.

Lizzie was furious, she didn’t know Satan was here. Lizzie started taking a few steps until someone stopped her. She felt someone holding her wrist. She turned her head seeing Josie who had stopped her. “It was you! You are the one who texted her! How could you? After the things she did to you!” Josie frowned. She knew her sister would react like this. She is also glad that MG is drunk enough not to deal with this to back her up. Hope clears her voice as she stands up. “I’m sorry, did you say Penelope..?” Lizzie nodded. “Technically I called her Satan.. this is Josie’s evil ex..” Lizzie turned her head back as she was facing Penelope. “Now answer me you Satan! What the hell are you doing here!!?” Hope went over to Lizzie, standing by her side. Penelope has her arms down as she nervously closes her fists. “Look.. I think things are bad between us.. but I already sent her an apology text.. and then she texted me saying that she needed someone.. so here I am..” Penelope laughed nervously. 

Lizzie has her law dropped. “You are not going NEAR MY SISTER! You hear me!?” Lizzie’s skin is starting to boil. Hope rested her hand on Lizzie’s shoulder. “Lizzie.. I am upset.. really I am.. but Josie texted her for a reason.. Just let her.. trust your sister..” Hope looked at Lizzie with worried eyes. Lizzie groaned. “FINE! You have twenty minutes! SO CHOP CHOP I GUESS!” Lizzie turned to Josie as she started to sign. ‘You have twenty minutes.. don’t do anything stupid please..’ Josie sort of ignored her as she already started walking and grabbed Penelope’s hand as she interlocks into hers. The two of them walked as they were hand in hand. “That is not what I think they are doing!” Lizzie hissed. Landon stood up as he was paying attention. “They’re holding hands Lizzie..” Lizzie slaps her thigh as she feels betrayed and really upset. “Damnit Landon! I now want to be blind so I won't see them doing that!” Lizzie turned around not facing the two of them. She grabs a can of beer and just chugs it down. Hope softly hit Landon in the chest glaring at him. Landon flinched as Hope hit him. “W-What..?” Landon blinked. “She is clearly upset already, you didn’t have to tell her and you make things worse!” Hope whispers-yelled at him. “You are right… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that..” Landon rubbed his neck nervously as he didn’t know what to do at this point. 

Penelope's hands started to sweat as she was not expecting this from Josie at all. When they were far enough Josie let go of Penelope’s hand and started sitting as she had her legs crossed. Josie looked at Penelope as she waited patiently for her to sit down as well. When Penelope got the message she started to sit down as she waited for Josie to say something. ‘Thank you for coming..’ Josie signed. Penelope nodded. “Of course.. you told me to come so.. here am I..” Penelope chuckles nervously. Penelope paused to think. She turned her body so Josie could see her clear. ‘I also meant what I say.. I am sorry for how I treated you…?’ Penelope made a question at the end since this is her first time signing. Josie gasped softly as Penelope actually meant it. Josie started to tear up as she shook her head. Penelope frowned as she placed her hand on Josie’s back. 

Once Josie was calmed enough to sign. ‘When we broke up I wasn’t myself.. I mean.. Lizzie thinks it stupid that I still haven’t gotten over the breakup.. then I met Hope..’ Penelope raises an eyebrow. ‘Hope..?’ Penelope blinked. “Who is that..?” Penelope wasn’t trying to sound jealous. Josie wipes her tears as she smiles slightly as she notices by her face that Penelope isn’t trying to be jealous and decides to tease. ‘Penelope Park jealous..?’ Penelope quickly shakes her head. “What? No. Of course not..! I isn’t jealous..” Penelope has her arm crossed. Josie laughed quietly. “What’s so funny..?” Josie started signing. “I was teasing..! You should have seen your face..!” Penelope playfully rolled her eyes. She missed this. She really wanted to make things right, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Josie. She didn't know why but she crashed her lips to Josie’s. Josie jumped slightly as she started to close her eyes and kissed her back. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. When Josie realized what was happening she pulled away. 

Penelope just blinked, and started signing. ‘I-I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to..’ Josie shook her head. ‘No.. no it's fine.. it’s fine… I do want to get to know this new Penelope first.. could we take things slow please..? I am not ready for a relationship yet.. I think you gave me trust issues..’ Penelope frowned. “I really am sorry Josie.. I know I messed up and I am glad you are giving me a second chance.. I won’t ruin that second chance..” Josie nodded. ‘And another thing… Can you be patient with me..? Please..’ Penelope nodded. “Of course… I will learn..” Josie stands up as she waits for Penelope to get up as well. Penelope brushes off the sand from behind. Josie does the same thing. Josie puts her hand out as Penelope slowly puts her hands into her as they interlock, they start walking back to where Lizzie and the others are at. 

When they got back, Penelope saw that most people passed out except for curly-hair and the auburn-hair. Josie lets go of her hand as she is going to sign. ‘Let's have an introduction don’t we..’ Penelope smiles nervously. She wasn’t sure what they heard from her so she was clearly nervous.. Hope notice that the two of them got back. Hope has her arm crossed. As Landon stands up too. He waved to the both of them. “Welcome back ladies..” Penelope smiles slightly. “Thank you.. I’m Penelope..” Landon waved. “Landon and this is my girlfriend Hope..” Penelope hums. ‘Girlfriend..? Nice..’ Josie chuckles softly. Hope rolled her eyes slightly. “I heard about you..” Hope has her arm crossed. “I see.. Look.. I don’t want to cause any drama.. I just came here to make peace that’s it..” Hope huffs. “Whatever..” Hope uncrossed her arms as she signed. “Josie good luck explaining this to Lizzie.. she was drinking a lot when you two were gone..’ Josie frowned. ‘I think it's time we leave..? I am actually happy that Penelope so she can help us..’ Hope sighed and nodded. “Let’s call it a night, let’s take them back to the beach house..” Hope glares at Penelope. “Do you have a place to stay..?” Penelope had her mouth opened as she shook her head. “I don’t actually.. I can.. take the couch.. actually..” Penelope shrugged. “Fine..” Hope went to Sebastian to help him carry him, the other two find their partner except that Landon has to carry MG as well, since he was the last one.

When they got everyone inside the beach house, Josie got Lizzie upstairs as she didn’t feel like sleeping up there so she decided to go downstairs as she saw Hope giving her a pillow and a blanket. Hope stares at Josie for a moment and then looks away as she starts walking away to go upstairs. She sees Penelope setting up as she starts to lay down. Josie rubbed her arm nervously and went over to Penelope. ‘I know I say I want to take things slow but.. you know how I am.. do you think we can cuddle..?’ Josie asked. Penelope has her eyes widen. ‘Are you sure..? I mean.. I am fine with it as long as you're cool with it..’ Josie gave her a small smile and nodded. ‘I’m positive..’ Penelope moves a little so they have more room. Josie went under the cover as Penelope put her arm around her. Josie rested her head on Penelope’s chest and her hand on Penelope’s stomach. They both quickly fell asleep. 

—

The next day Lizzie woke up as she had a pounding headache. “Ugh… Man I have a crazy dream.. Penelope was there and I wanted to be blind when they held hands…” Lizzie notices that Josie isn’t there. Lizzie tilted her head as usually she wakes up first before Josie does. Lizzie shrugged. She went to the bathroom first before going downstairs. When she was done in the bathroom she went downstairs seeing Sebastian in the kitchen, still no sign of Josie. “Huh..” Sebastian sees Lizzie as she walks in the kitchen. “Well hello Elizabeth..” Sebastian smirked. “How are you feeling..?” Lizzie shrugged. Lizzie went to the cupboard getting a glass cup. She went to the sink and poured it with water. She takes a sip from her glass cup. I’m fine.. just having a headache and Josie wasn’t with me.. where is she..?” Lizzie asked. 

Sebastian swallowed as he slowly pointed where Josie’s at. “She's sleeping on the couch…” Lizzie raises an eyebrow, and starts walking towards the living room. “Why the hell is she sleeping at the cou-“ Lizzie dropped her glass of water as she couldn’t believe her eyes. Josie is cuddling with Penelope!? “WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!? SO THIS WASN’T A DREAM!?” Penelope jumped fully awake from the yelling and the glass cup. Penelope accidentally has Josie falling off of Penelope which causes Josie to wake up. Penelope's eyes widen as she tries to explain. “This is not what you think..!” Lizzie has her jaw opened “Oh really!? You had Josie on top of you! How does that explain it!?” Josie quickly stands up as she tries to explain but Lizzie was too mad as she just walked out and Sebastian followed her behind. Josie started tearing up as Penelope quickly stood up and hugged her trying to calm her down. 

Hope and Landon both woke up as they heard something and some yelling. Landon groaned as he peeked his head out the door. “What's with the yelling those days…” Hope shrugged as she went out of her room and went downstairs to find out. Landon followed her behind. When they get there, they see a broken glass cup and Penelope and Josie hugging. Hope has decided to speak up. “What the hell happened here..?” Penelope sighed sadly as she stopped hugging Josie. “Um.. Lizzie caught us cuddling..” Hope saddens her face as she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Are you guys like.. back together or something..?” Hope said that pretty quietly. Luckily Penelope caught that. “No actually, we decided to take things slow since Josie has a bit of trust issues which is my fault.. Lizzie left and some tall handsome guy chased her after..?” Hope thinks she is talking about Sebastian. “You’re talking about Sebastian..” Penelope shrugged as she turned her body facing Josie. Penelope sees that Josie is still crying. Penelope quickly wipes the tears away as she makes shushing noises, she knows Josie can’t hear but she is used to it since she does it with other people. Hope has this feeling as she feels like she is jealous as she wanted to comfort Josie not Penelope. Hope walks away going out back. Landon just blinked and followed her. 

—

Lizzie is just walking away from the beach house. She didn’t even know Sebastian was following her behind until she heard him yelling out for her name. Lizzie stopped and turned around. “Go away Sebastian..!” Lizzie is very angry right now. “No.. you need someone so I am not leaving you behind.. or you’ll do something stupid and might regret it later..” Lizzie sighed as she took deep breaths. “You’re right.. I’m sorry..” Sebastian shook his head. “No need to be sorry..” 

Sebastian grabbed her arm as he pulled her aside and took a seat. He patted the ground to sit down as well. Lizzie rolled her eyes and sat down. The two of them haven’t spoken for a few minutes until Sebastian speaks up. “I am assuming that was Josie’s ex..?” Lizzie nodded. “Yeah… the one and only.. she's horrible.. She broke my sister's heart and now that I am seeing Penelope cuddling with my sister.. I can’t believe she's back together with her..” Sebastian hums. “I don’t know.. Penelope tried to explain but you didn’t let her.. listen Elizabeth..” Sebastian pauses as he tries to think. “I am a very bad boy.. you shouldn’t be with someone like me..” 

Lizzie blinked. “This is different Sebastian..” Lizzie turned her head facing Sebastian. “Maybe.. but I hook up with a lot of girls.. I sometimes hurt them but I haven’t done those things when I met you Elizabeth.. You are very different..” Lizzie isn’t following up as this didn’t add up between Josie and Penelope. “I am still not following..” Sebastian chuckles softly. “I’m saying that people changed Elizabeth… I think Penelope wants to make things right for all the things she did to hurt your sister.. you just need to trust your sister Elizabeth.. that’s all..” 

Lizzie sighed as he wasn't wrong, people do change. “I still don’t understand why she didn’t talk to me..” Sebastian shrugged. “I don’t know.. what is the situation about..?” Lizzie laughed quietly. “Hope..” Sebastian laughed quietly as well. “So you notice what's going on between those two too as well..?” Lizzie nodded her head as she turned her head. She didn’t notice how close she is to Sebastian. Lizzie looked at his eyes and then at his lips. Sebastian smirked as he saw what was going on and went for it. He gently kissed her as Lizzie closed her eyes and then he pulled back. “Talk to your sister Elizabeth alright..?” Lizzie opened her eyes and leaned back as she smiled brightly. “Alright fine… I’ll try..” Sebastian hums. “That is all I am asking..” Sebastian then smirked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys believe every word of what Penelope says..? Can you trust her? :o


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but it finally here so! Here it is.. I hope you guys enjoy it and.. please don’t hate me-   
> Also I’m sorry if it short..

It’s been a week since they got back from the beach house. Hope hasn’t seen her aunt Freya yet since she has been so busy. Hope has decided to wake up early as she wants to see aunt Freya. When she went downstairs she saw aunt Freya making breakfast. Hope smiles. “Good morning aunt Freya..” Freya gasped softly as she went over to Hope and hugged her. “Oh… it's been a long time..! How was the beach house..?” Hope smirked. “It was good.. we had a lot of fun.. thank you for the trip..” Freya smiles brightly as she is glad that her niece is having a good time. Freya lets go of her and goes back to the stove as she is cooking. Freya hums. “So.. I was thinking maybe tonight.. you could invite your boyfriend for some dinner.. it’s been awhile..” Hope sighed as she shook her head. “Actually… we broke up during the trip..” Freya turned her head facing her niece as she gasped. “Oh my goodness… are you okay..?” Hope chuckles softly. “I’m fine..” Freya nodded sadly. “May I ask what the breakup was about..?” Hope takes a moment to think as she remembers what they talked about. 

_ Hope left as she didn’t want to be there anymore. “Hope! Hope..!” Landon called out her name. Hope stopped as she sighed. She needed to tell Landon the truth. “Hope.. you've been acting weird..” Hope turned around as she didn’t know what to say. “I know..” Hope spoke softly. “Is this about Josie..?” Landon asked sadly. Tell him Hope. Tell him. “I’m so sorry Landon..” Landon frowned as he walked towards Hope. He gently placed his hand on Hope’s arms. “It’s okay..” Hope looked at him. “I didn’t mean this to happen.. We have been spending so much time together and I.. think I am starting to have feelings.. I’m not sure..” Hope paused. “I like you Landon.. I really do.. but I think it as..” Landon decided to finish it for her. “As friends..” Landon slowly grabbed her hands as he sat down as he tugged her to sit down as well. “I am glad that you are being honest with me.. I wasn’t sure what was happening… first you were distant from me and yesterday you weren’t.. Sure I am sad that we are breaking up.. but I just want you to be happy Hope.. you deserve it more than anyone.. especially from what you have been through..” Landon was right. Hope hasn’t been herself when her parents died. She found a group of friends that helped her. Hope smiles sadly. “I am really sorry Landon… someone will be lucky to have you.. friends..?” Landon thought for a moment and then nodded. “Of course Hope..” Hope went in for a hug as Landon wrapped around her waist. Hope pulled out as he gently gave Landon a kiss on the cheek. Landon smiles goofy. Hope laughed. She is glad that she has an understanding person with her right now.  _

Freya snapped her fingers as Hope got her attention and she forgot to answer her. “Sorry.. um.. things didn’t work out.. we both decided to stay friends so..” Freya finished cooking as she put it on her plate. “I am glad that you guys work it out.. did anything else happen..?” Hope takes a moment until she remembers that Sebastian and Lizzie are officially together. “Sebastian has a new girlfriend… I think.. I am not sure they just met and now they are together..” Freya laughed quietly. “Teenagers these days.. who the lucky girl..?” Hope hums. “Lizzie.. Josie’s twin sister..” Freya put the pan away as she grabbed a fork and started eating. “Really..? I didn’t know Josie has a twin..” Hope laughed quietly. “Neither did I, until I met her.. they both fraternal by the way..” Freya nodded as she was still eating. “Then maybe you should invite Josie for dinner tonight! I would like to meet her..” Hope blinked. “I am not sure what she is doing but I’ll text her..” Hope wasn’t sure Josie will respond since Josie has been avoiding her during the trip. 

_ Hope: hey Josie, my aunt invited you to come to dinner tonight.  _

Hope waited as it is a bit early in the morning. A few minutes passed she finally got a text from Josie.

_ Josie: yeah I like that I had to check in with my dad, also why are you texting me so early..! :( _

_ Hope: oops..! I should have waited, how did I wake you up by the way..? _

_ Josie: the flash from the phone, they added in for deaf people to get their attention. _

_ Hope: that makes sense, again I’m sorry for waking you up..!  _

_ Josie: it’s fine, I need to get out of the house anyways. Lizzie is still mad at me for texting Penelope. _

_ Hope: your sister has every right to be mad at you Josie, you brought someone who almost ruined your life. _

_ Josie: I don’t want to fight with you Hope, okay? I need a distraction. _

_ Hope: right I’m sorry.  _

_ Josie: let me ask my dad when he wakes up okay? I’ll talk to you later.  _

_ Hope: bye! _

—

Josie absolutely feels horrible for a couple reasons, not telling Lizzie that she texted Penelope, and has been avoiding Hope. Lizzie hasn’t talked to her for a week after the trip. She heard that Sebastian and Lizzie are sort of a thing. Josie is glad that Hope is inviting her to dinner for tonight. Josie waited for a few hours for her dad to wake up. When she looked at her phone to check the time and thought he might be downstairs, she started walking downstairs. As she gets downstairs, she can feel the vibration from her bare foot as someone is walking around. Josie sees Lizzie walking around in the kitchen and is surprised to see her father cooking as it looks like he just started it. Alaric was making breakfast for himself and his daughter. Josie just stood there waiting for her sister to say something as she can tell by looking at her eyes. When it was time to eat, Lizzie and Josie sat down as Alaric brought the plates to the table. He sat down as he started eating. Josie started eating but slowly. Lizzie didn’t touch her food as she just looked at Josie angrily. 

Josie looked at her father as she put her fork down. She started signing as she wanted to ask him something. ‘Hey can I go over to my Hope’s house for dinner..?’ Alaric paid attention as he was still eating as he saw her finish signing he put his fork down and decided to answer her. ‘Of course you can go, if only I can meet her too..!’ Alaric smiled. Josie smiled as well. ‘Of course dad… I’ll ask Hope..’ Lizzie huffs as she crosses her arm as she still hasn’t touched her food. Josie looks at Lizzie as she isn’t eating her food. Josie tilted her head. ‘Why aren’t you eating..?’ Lizzie rolled her eyes. “So you decided to talk to Hope!? And not with Penelope when you “needed someone” when there were six of us during the trip! And you chose Penelope!? Why would you forgive her for the things she did to you? Like that time when she non-stop keeps asking you to get hearing aids, the time she roughly physically forces you to look at her when you aren’t looking or understands it, and she is the reason that you are moving to a different school..!” Josie shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. “You betray me Josie! You choose Penelope over us! Your new friends! Me!” Josie continued shaking her head as she didn’t expect to do this, she stood up and opened her mouth. “STOP!” Josie spoke and knew that it wasn’t clear since she never spoke before and had left the dining room as she went upstairs. Lizzie and Alaric looked at each other as they weren’t expecting that. “Lizzie go to your room, I am going to talk with Josie..” Lizzie just blinks. “But dad, she just spoke..!” Alaric sighed. “Now Elizabeth..!” Lizzie frowned slightly as she nodded in understanding and went upstairs. Alaric is a bit worried because Josie has never spoken before. 

As Alaric has been pacing around trying to figure out what to say. Once he figured out what to say he went upstairs on his way to Josie’s room. He can hear Josie crying as he opens the door. He frowned. Alaric sees Josie laying on her stomach facing the wall as she has her pillow under her chin. He hated seeing his daughter like this. Alaric sighs sadly. He went over there as he gently tapped her shoulder. Josie turned around as she wiped her tears. Josie sits down to make space so her father can sit down. Alaric sighs. ‘I don’t know what's going on between you and Lizzie but I do know that your sister still cares about you.. I get that your sister is mad at Penelope.. I mean.. I’m not going to be part of this.. be honest with your sister please.. I want to see you two to get along..’ Josie nods. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.. I am not sure what I did actually..’ Alaric smiled slightly. ‘Well let me just say it was really great to hear your voice, I am proud of you, for pronouncing it right..’ Josie smiled a bit. ‘Thanks dad..’ Josie went to him as she hugged him. Alaric patted her back as he let’s go of her. ‘Go talk with Lizzie..’ Josie nodded. ‘I will..’ 

Lizzie has been pacing around in her room. Josie spoke. Josie spoke. Josie spoke. Those two words have been repeating it in her mind. She didn’t know what to do. “Damn it!” Lizzie cursed as she sat down. Lizzie thought about what Sebastian said to her about giving her a chance to explain. Maybe Lizzie should give Josie a chance to explain but she didn’t want to. Penelope did so many things that almost ruined Josie’s life. She sighed as she pulled out her phone and decided to text someone. 

_ Lizzie: I heard Josie going to your house…  _

Lizzie put her phone down as she waited, when she heard something she picked up her phone and was surprised that Hope texted her so quickly. 

_ Hope: wait really..? I haven’t heard from Josie yet as she told me that she is going to ask her dad. _

_ Lizzie: Yeah Josie did… dad said yes so.. but I am not sure if she is still going, something happened..  _

_ Hope: wait what-? What happened..? _

_ Lizzie: I was still upset about Josie texting Penelope and inviting her.. it seems like she couldn’t handle me talking so she spoke.. _

_ Hope: I’m sorry did you just say SPOKE? As in talk? How and what she said-?  _

_ Lizzie: I… she never spoke before and I guess she might be.. upset or something.. I don’t know Hope she hasn’t been herself since I mentioned…. oh..  _

Lizzie remembered. Josie has been acting weird since she has brought up about what is going between Hope and Josie. God she is an idiot. She should have known. Lizzie really does need to talk to Josie about this. 

_ Hope: mentioned what Lizzie?  _

_ Lizzie: Nothing… I just came here to tell you that if you see Josie feeling a bit down. It’s because of that. _

_ Hope: Okay… thanks for letting me know.. and also Lizzie you have every right to be mad at Josie but maybe you should talk to her to see what’s up..? _

_ Lizzie: Sebastian thinks I should give her a chance to explain.. so.. I guess could.. _

_ Hope: of course Sebastian got to you first before I did- -.-  _

_ Lizzie: ha ha. I’ll talk to her right now.. _

_ Hope: bye _

Lizzie puts her phone down, as she lay down. When she does she hears a knock on the door. Lizzie groans and gets up going to the door. When Lizzie opens the door she sees Josie standing there. Her eyes were slightly red as she was crying. “Josie…” Lizzie takes a step back as she lets Josie in. Josie went inside the room as she sat down on Lizzie’s bed. Lizzie just stood there as she closed the door. ‘Are you going to tell me why you're acting weird lately..?’ Josie bites her cheek inside her mouth as she tries to think of what to say. A few minutes later Josie finally signed. ‘Ever since you brought up about Hope and I.. I just.. I guess it made me think that I wasn’t ready for a relationship.. after all the things that Penelope did… I guess Penelope’s words have made me brainwashed and forgotten what she has done to me, while I was focusing on the new Penelope..’ Josie stopped signing as she waited for Lizzie to talk now. Lizzie sighed. ‘I don’t trust Penelope. I think she's using you.. I mean who knows..? She can’t be trusted..’ Josie frowned. ‘I… I really want to… but when you remind me of all the things she did.. I am not so sure..’ Lizzie sat next to her. ‘If you ever need something.. please talk to me.. which reminds me.. do you have feelings for Hope..?” Josie takes a deep breath. ‘I like her.. I really do but I am not ready yet.. I just want to get to know her first before I start thinking about my feelings..’ Lizzie smiles, she hugged her sister as Josie hugged her back. 

—

Hope went downstairs as she finished getting dressed. She sees her aunts in the kitchen as they are cooking dinner, Hope informs them that Josie is a vegetarian, and they were glad that they told her as they can settle down the argument. Hope sees that Nik all dressed up. Hope looked at the time on her phone. It was 5:30PM . Josie should be here in about an hour. Hope has decided to teach Nik a few signs, like the basics of his name and the ABCs. After a half hour of teaching Nik. Hope told him to go over to Freya and Keelin and show them what he learned. “Mommy! Look what Hope taught me!!” Freya hums as she looks down at Nik. “What is it sweetie..?” Nik giggled slightly as he began to sign. “My name is Nik, what’s yours..?’ Freya gasped softly and looked at her niece. “You taught him?” Hope smiled. “Of course I did, I don’t want Josie to have a hard time understanding him. He is a little hard to understand …” Keelin laughed quietly. I am glad you taught him Hope. It was a good idea” Hope takes a deep breath. “Dinner smells nice by the way..” Keelin and Freya smile brightly. “Thank you Hope. We both work so hard on it..” Hope nodded as she decided to check her phone and it was just ten more minutes and Josie should be here soon. Hope decided to teach Nik some more signs.

When Hope heard the doorbell, she went over to the door as she opened it seeing Josie with a red dress with pink flowers all over it. Hope blushes slightly as she looks beautiful. ‘Wow.. you look beautiful Josie.. uhh come in..!’ Hope takes a step back as she lets Josie in. ‘Thank you Hope, you look nice..’ Josie smiled. Hope held her hand out as she waited for Josie to grab. Josie slowly interlocks her fingers into Hope’s. Hope started walking to the kitchen as her aunts are in the kitchen. “Hey guys..! Guess who here..!” Freya turns around and smiles brightly. “Oh.. you look gorgeous! I’m Freya, Hope’s Aunt and this is Keelin my lovely wife” Keelin smiles. “And you might be Josie..” Josie let go of Hope’s hand. ‘It’s great to meet you guys..! Thank you for inviting me..” Josie smiled slightly. Nik went to the kitchen as he saw Josie. “Is that her?” Keelin chuckles softly. “It sure is! Why don’t you introduce yourself just like Hope taught you..!” Nik went over to Josie. ‘Hi! My name is Nik.. nice to meet you..!’ Josie is amazed with this little kid. ‘Awe, this is too cute. Nice to meet you too Nik..!’ Nik giggles. “You are pretty!” Hope shakes her head. “She really is..” Hope whispered to herself as Freya and Keelin put the food on the dining table.

When everyone got to their table. Everyone seems to get along, Hope and Josie have been signing and eating. Freya and Keelin have been asking Josie some questions and Josie answered them truthfully. Nik has been stuffing the food in his mouth until he is full. Once everyone is done eating, Hope decides to drop off at Josie’s house. Josie says goodbye to Freya and Keelin. Nik told Josie to crouch down as Josie did. Nik quickly kisses her on the cheek. Josie blushed slightly as she laughed and thanked him. Hope frowned slightly as Freya and Keelin caught that. “Okay.. time to go..!” Hope grabbed Josie’s hand as the two of them started walking out and hopped in the car, Hope started driving. It wasn’t far, it was about ten minutes. ‘I can’t believe my cousin kissed you on the cheek..’ Hope began signing. ‘I think he is adorable, why are you jealous..?’ Josie smirked as she was teasing. ‘Nope..’ Hope lies. ‘Relax I’m just teasing, I think I should go.. I text you when you get home..?’ Hope nodded. The two of them say goodbye and Hope drives back home safely. 

When Hope got home she told Freya that she was home safely. Freya told her that she was in the kitchen cleaning and wants to talk to her. Hope went inside the kitchen. “What’s up..?” Freya smirked. “I saw you frown when Nik kissed Josie on the cheek. Why is that..?” Hope just blinks. “What are you talking about..?” Hope decided to play along. Freya playfully rolled her eyes. “Please… I see the way you guys looked at each other during dinner..” Hope sighed. “Okay.. I like her a lot.. I might have feelings for her.. I don’t know, it's been really confusing lately… I’m not sure if Josie feels the same..” Hope shrugged. Freya hums. “I don’t know sweetie, while you were taking Josie home. Keelin and I decided to buy you guys zoo tickets, you guys are going on Friday..” Hope has her mouth opened. “You guys brought them without asking me!?” Freya chuckles softly. “Come on, it'll be fun..! Go text Josie..” Hope couldn’t help but smile. “On it..! I’ll be back..!” Hope went upstairs and went to her room as she started texting Josie.

_ Hope: are you available this Friday? _

_ Josie: yeah I think so why..? _

Hope paused to think. Maybe she should tell her that it is a surprise.

_ Hope: it’s a surprise! You’ll have to find out! _

_ Josie: you better not kidnap me _

_ Hope: I won’t! It will be fun I promise!  _

_ Josie: okayyyyy Fine!  _

_ Hope: Yay!  _

Hope decides to text Freya as she is too lazy to come downstairs. She told her that Josie will be there. Hope took a quick shower and went to bed early.

—

A few days passed as it hit Friday. Hope has everything packed as she is ready for tonight. Hope texted Josie to wear something comfortable and told her that she picked her up soon. Hope has the basket in her left hand as she is holding the blanket with her right arm, she placed them in the back seat. When she was done she told aunt Freya that she is leaving right now. Hope gets in the car as she starts driving to Josie’s house. When Hope got to Josie's house. She texted her that she is here. Josie texted her back that she will be outside in a few. When Hope waits she sees Josie coming outside as she is wearing comfortable clothes. Josie gets in the car. ‘You better not kidnap me Hope, I am trusting you..’ Hope laughed as she shook her head. ‘You’ll love it I hope..’ Hope started driving her way to the zoo. The drive was silent as Josie couldn't hear and Hope had to pay attention to the road. 

When they got there, Hope heard Josie gasped as she turned her head seeing Josie covering her mouth. Hope chuckles softly as she finds the parking spot. When she parked she got out of the car. Josie went over to Hope as she hugged her, and let go. ‘We are at the zoo! I love animals!’ Josie was jumping up and down as she was really excited about this. ‘I told you that I wasn’t going to kidnap you. Let’s go see the animals..!’ Josie nodded quickly as she grabbed Hope's hand and started dragging her. When they got inside they started looking around seeing the animals. Hope never sees Josie this excited before, and she learns new sign language that Hope never knew that they had one for animals. Josie playfully rolled her eyes as she couldn’t believe that she didn’t know about it but she taught her anyways. The two went to the gift shop as Josie bought a little wolf for Hope and a panda for Lizzie as an apology gift. Hope asks Josie if she is hungry and she nods. Hope was hungry too as well, so it was time for lunch!

Hope went back to the car as she got the basket and the blanket. Josie was confused about what was happening. Hope laughed quietly as she saw Josie being confused. Hope started walking as she spotted a perfect but the problem is there a lot of geese there. She unwrapped the blanket and set it perfect as she sat down. Josie jumped up and down and sat down. Hope pulled her the basket as she pulled out some food that Josie enjoyed. The two of them started eating and talking as well. Josie finished eating as she began to sign. ‘This was really great Hope… I had so much fun..’ Josie smiles brightly. Hope smiles. ‘I had a fun time too.. it’s been a long time since I had a picnic.. my parents used to take me to them..’ Josie noticed that Hope sadden her face a little. ‘I notice that you've been living with your aunts and your cousin.. what happened to your parents..?’ Hope sighed sadly. ‘They both died in a car accident…’ Josie frowned. ‘I’m sorry to hear that..’ Hope shook her head. ‘No no.. it's fine.. it was a long time ago..’ Hope didn’t even realize how close she is to Josie. The two of them stared at each other as they didn’t know they were both leaning forward, Hope stopped, she waited in case Josie wanted to change her mind, but she didn’t as she continued leaning forward and then…… 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josie spoke. 🤭   
> Also sorry about the cliffhanger. D:


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... Thank you guys for the Kudos. :D

Josie was laying down on the couch as she decided to relax for the rest of the day since she really had a fun time about an hour ago. Josie knows that Lizzie is hanging out with Sebastian today and should be back soon. While she waits, she just watches some television as she reads the close caption. Josie's eyes started to fall down as she started to sleep. Josie wakes up shortly as Lizzie blows at her. Josie smiled slightly as she rubbed her eyes. ‘Hi… how are things with Sebastian..?’ Lizzie smiles shyly. ‘It was good.. how was your date with Hope..?’ Josie playfully rolled her eyes. ‘It was not a date..’ Josie slowed down her signing as Lizzie gasped. ‘Something clearly happened! You are slowing down your signing! Which you mean you are not telling me something..!’ Josie hates that Lizzie knows Josie too well, until she remembers to give her something. ‘That reminds me. I have something for you..’ Josie stood up as she went to the table where she set her bag down. She grabbed the crystal panda and handed it to Lizzie. ‘It’s for an apology..’ Lizzie softened her face as she couldn’t believe her sister did this for her. ‘Thank you Josie! I love it…’

A few hours passed. Josie and Lizzie have been cooking dinner since their dad will be coming home from work tonight and wanted to do something special for him. While they were in the middle of setting up the food. Alaric has come home and is surprised that his two daughters are making dinner. Alaric smiles widely as he puts the car keys in the keys bowl. ‘Wow.. this smells amazing girls..’ Alaric sat down as he waited for the girls to finish sitting up. They all placed down the food of what they wanted. When they were done the three of them started eating. Alaric places his fork down as he remembered that Josie went to someplace. ‘Josie where did you go today..? You told me that Hope didn’t tell you where she was taking you at..’ Lizzie immediately dropped her fork as she signed quickly. ‘She went on a date with Hope..!’ Josie just blinks as she puts her fork down. ‘Okay.. It was not a date. It was just us seeing cute animals at the zoo! Okay? Nothing else..’ Josie finished signing as she picked up her fork and started eating. Lizzie and Alaric started eating as well.

When they were done eating. They started cleaning the table. Josie told her father that she’ll be upstairs, and Lizzie does the same as she followed her sister behind. Josie went inside her room as she was about to close it. Lizzie quickly went inside her room. Josie jumped slightly. ‘Gym goodness Lizzie! What you need..?’ Josie went over to her bed as she sat down waiting for her sister's answer. Lizzie smirked. ‘You need to tell me what happened at the zoo today Josie..’ Josie shakes her head. ‘Like I said we went to see some cute animals and I brought a gift for you and for Hope which I forgot to give her..’ Lizzie walked a bit closer to Josie. ‘I know there more..’ Josie sighed. ‘Alright… let's just say that.. we had a picnic and we were talking and then we got close to each other.. and then..’ Lizzie interrupts Josie. ‘Oh my god! You didn’t! You had your first kiss with Hope!’ Lizzie jumped up and down. Josie shook her head. ‘We didn’t actually.. we almost kissed…’ Lizzie's face dropped. ‘What..? What happened..?’ Josie began telling her what had happened. 

_ As the two of them were leaning forward. The goose honked inside Hope's ear making her jump as she opened her eyes. She sees the goose standing next to her. “Of course you would interrupt our first kiss..” Hope couldn’t believe she was talking to the goose. Hope tapped Josie, and Josie jumped as she opened her eyes. ‘Sorry.. sorry.. the goose honked inside my ear..’ Hope rubbed her ear. Josie laughed quietly, as she saw the goose next to Hope. ‘Oh..! Wow what is the goose doing..?’ Hope shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess it wants some company..’ Hope laughed quietly. ‘You know Josie, I had fun today.. This has been one of the best days I have ever had..’ Josie smiles brightly. ‘Yeah mine too..’ Josie looked at the goose. ‘Now I want to pet it..’ Hope laughed. ‘Josie I don’t think you can pet the goose..!’ Josie frowned. ‘But it is so cute..!’ Hope playfully rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah.. yeah..’ The goose honked once again. Hope flinched as she rubbed her ear again. “Go away goose..”  _

Lizzie laughed. “I’m sorry, the goose interrupted you guys first kiss..?” Josie chuckles softly. ‘There were a lot of geese there, we didn’t think they would bother us.. besides I’m glad that I didn’t kiss Hope… she has a boyfriend. I would feel really bad.. I like Landon, he is a great friend to me..’ Lizzie tilted her head. ‘Wait Hope didn’t you..?’ Lizzie raises an eyebrow as she thought Hope would tell her. ‘Tell me what..?’ Josie asked, confused. ‘Sebastian told me that Hope and Landon broke up during the trip..’ Josie blinked. She couldn’t believe that the two of them have broken up and it been two weeks since the breakup? Josie has her mouth opened. ‘Yeah.. Hope did not tell me.. maybe she didn’t want to talk about it..?’ Lizzie chuckles softly. ‘Yeah.. Hope has feelings for you Josie..’ Josie shook her head. ‘No.. she probably wasn’t thinking right Lizzie.. and I already told you Lizzie I don’t know if I have feelings for Hope even if I did I am still not ready for a relationship..’ Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Fine…. I will stop asking questions… I will be going to take a shower so.. bye..!’ Lizzie leaves as she closes Josie’s door. Josie sighs as she finally gets to lay down on her bed. Josie did have a really great time with Hope, maybe she started to feel something more.. Josie rolled over as she grabbed her phone from the table and decided to text Hope. 

_ Josie: hi :) _

_ Hope: hey Jo..! _

_ Josie: I had a fun time today, maybe we should hang out tomorrow? I’m available. _

_ Hope: hah I had a fun time too, yeah for sure but it has to be later on, I need to do something. _

_ Josie: sounds fun. As long there close caption _

_ Hope: of course I will find something that has close caption _

_ Josie: yay..! I can’t wait..! 7? _

_ Hope: can’t wait either! _

_ Josie: also… _

_ Hope: hm? Did I do something wrong..? _

_ Josie: no.. you did nothing wrong at all. Just that I found out from Lizzie that you and Landon broke during the trip.. what happened..? _

_ Hope: … we just didn’t work out that’s it.. but we are still friends..! _

_ Josie: That's great to hear that you guys are staying as friends.  _

_ Hope: oh hey I got to go, see you tomorrow night..?  _

_ Josie: for sure..! :) _

—

Hope wakes up as she sees the alert went on. Hope groaned as she tapped her phone. Hope stood up from her bed and started walking to the bathroom. When she was done she went downstairs as she decided to make breakfast for her family. It has been a long time since she has cooked. Hope hums as she begins cooking. When she heard someone coming downstairs she believed it was Keelin calling out. “Hi Keelin..!” Keelin smiles as she walks to the kitchen. “Oo making breakfast? It's been awhile..” Hope nods. “Yeah, I guess I am in the mood to make you guys some pancakes..” Keelin hums. “Yummy.. can’t wait.. so what would you be doing today..?” Hope paid attention to what Keelin is saying as she is cooking. “I might paint today.. and Josie coming over tonight at 7:00...” Keelin smirked. “So.. you like Josie..?” Hope blushes. “I think so.. but I don’t know how she feels… I mean we did almost kiss until that goose honked inside my ear…” Keelin laughed. “For real?” Keelin she Hope nods as she continues laughing. “That is really funny, I mean why was there a goose there..?” Hope sighed, she flipped a pancake. “There were a lot of geese there, I didn’t think it would be a problem except I didn’t think it would honk so loudly inside my ear!” Hope chuckles softly. She finishes making the pancakes as she placed them on the plate. “Is anyone awake?” Keelin shakes her head. “No, it’s just the two of us awake… it's still early. I’m sure Freya will wake up soon and Nik later on..” Hope nods. “Of course..” Hope grabbed a plate as she grabbed two pancakes and went to the dining table as she had her laptop opened. She searched for what movies to watch for tonight while she eats her pancakes.

When she found a movie that Josie might like. She checks if it has a closed caption and it does. She finished her breakfast, she didn’t even notice that Freya was awake. Hope closed her laptop as she got up, grabbing the plate, and putting it in the sink. “I didn’t hear you coming..” Freya smiles brightly. “Good morning to you too Hope, heard you had a fun day yesterday… and got honked..?” Hope playfully rolled her eyes. “I am never telling this story again..” Hope heard her aunts laughing as she started leaving the kitchen. “I’ll be up stairs..!” Hope went upstairs going to the end of the hallway. She sighed and opened the door as you see there a lot of painting in here. Some of them were painted by her parents and her family. Hope decided to paint something simple as she didn’t want to stress on. When Hope decided what she wants to paint she started getting the paint brushes and the painting that she wanted to use. Hope hums And begins painting. 

When Hope was half way of painting she had decided to take a break and finish this tomorrow. She took out her phone as she saw it past noon. Hope eyes widened as she has been painting for a couple hours. She was getting hungry as she went back downstairs covered in paint. She grabbed a quick snack as she quickly ate it and went back upstairs and decided to take a long shower. When she is done in the shower she quickly gets dressed and leaves her hair out to dry. Hope went over to her bed as she picked up the phone and checked the time. She sees that she got a few hours. She has decided that she is going to take a nap. She went over to her bed and went under her cover and slowly started to sleep. 

Hope wakes up quickly as Freya yells her name from downstairs. Hope rubbed her eyes as she checked the time and it was 6:30. Shoot! She has been sleeping for a long time, and Josie is about to get here. She quickly gets and puts comfortable clothes on as she didn’t want to wear her pjs in front of Josie. Freya continues yelling Hope’s name. “I’m coming..!” Hope yelled back and went downstairs. Freya was in the living room and Hope found her. “What is it..?” Freya looks at her watch on her wrist. “It's almost seven o clock, and Keelin told me that Josie is coming..” Hope nodded. “Yeah.. I’m awake now so we’ll have to wait..” 

When it hits 7:00. Josie knocked on the door. Hope jumped as she went over to the door, seeing Josie. “Hey..” Hope smiled as she went over her and hugged her. Hope lets go as she lets Josie in. ‘I found a movie that we might like and there's a close caption!” Hope smiles as she takes her to the living room to tell Freya that Josie is here and that they will be watching a movie upstairs. Hope grabbed her laptop and Josie’s hand as she went upstairs. When they went to Hope’s room. There was a big queen size bed. Josie has her mouth opened. ‘Wow.. I can’t believe this is your room..’ Hope smiles slightly as she nodded. ‘It is.. come on let’s watch a movie on my laptop..” Hope hopped into her bed and set the laptop on her lap as she opened it. Josie sat down next to Hope. Hope presses play and watches the movie. 

The two of two of them were very close as Josie started to sleep as she was getting sleepy. Hope noticed and thought it was cute. Hope yawned slightly once the movie was over. Hope didn’t want to wake Josie up, she has decided to sleep as she was getting sleepy even though she took a long nap she was still tired.

—

The next morning, Josie woke up on her own as she rubbed her eyes. She felt something on her waist, she turned her head and saw Hope cuddling her from behind. Josie eyes widen as she cannot believe she slept all night in Hope’s room. Josie slowly got out of Hope's grip and grabbed her phone from her back pocket as she got a lot of text messages from Lizzie and her dad. She texted her father that she accidentally slept at Hope’s place. She also texted him that she was home as soon as she really needed to talk to Penelope. Josie sees Hope is sleeping peacefully. Josie grabbed a piece of paper and grabbed a pen as she wrote something and went downstairs and decided to text Penelope. 

_ Josie: our old special spot? _

_ Penelope: sure i’ll be there in ten minutes _

_ Josie: Okay, see you there. _

_ Penelope: ;) _

Josie tries to open the door softly and goes out to the special spot where Penelope discovered a few years ago. As Josie finds that she is a bit close to it she started walking to the woods. When she found the use-to-be a broken bench. Penelope has fixed it up as she goes there to relax. Josie sat down as she waited for Penelope to come. While she waits Josie feels a buzz. She takes out her phone as she smiles seeing Hope text. 

_ Hope: morning to you too. :) _

Josie smiles until she looks up as she sees Penelope standing there. Josie puts her phone away and waved. ‘Hi Penelope..’ Penelope smiled. ‘What makes you come here..?’ Josie patted the bench as Josie wanted her to sit down. When Penelope got the message she sat down. Josie sighs. ‘I don’t think we can be friends anymore..’ Penelope dropped her face. “W-why..? Is it because Lizzie? Because I can make it right I don’t want us to end..” Josie sighed. ‘But you treated me badly… and I don’t want to get hurt again..’ Penelope frowned. “You don’t believe me..” Josie shrugged. ‘I don’t know what to believe in Penelope, but my sister is right.. I don’t think I should trust you..’ Penelope stands up as she is a bit upset about it. “Fine.. I guess you should listen to your sister then..” Penelope started walking as she is cursing a few words and turned around as she is walking backwards. “Fine..! What is there for me to pro-“ Before Penelope finishes her sentence she tripped over a rock and slammed the side of her head into a rock as she started bleeding. Josie stood up as she covered her mouth as her eyes filled with tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.... 😦


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will say that it might shocked you. Maybe.. or not. 🤷♀️  
> Anyways as always! Thank you for the Kudos! ☺️

Josie gasped as she covered her mouth. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. This was her fault… Penelope has tripped over a rock because of her. Josie uncovered her mouth as she ran over to Penelope. She started sobbing as soon she saw her bleeding. Josie started shaking her as she was unconscious. “Pen! Pen!” Josie tries her best to speak her nickname correctly. As she sees that it isn’t working, she shakily grabbed her phone and FaceTimed her father. Luckily her father answered and Josie quickly started panicking. ‘Penelope tripped over a rock!’ Before Alaric said anything. Josie flipped her camera as she showed him Penelope’s body. Josie turned it back to her and told him where they were. Alaric hung up as soon he found out where they were. He immediately calls 911 and tells them to send the ambulance and the location of where his daughter was at. Alaric has texted Josie that he’ll be there in a few minutes. Josie still couldn’t stop crying as she couldn’t see Penelope like this. The ambulance got there first before her father did. The EMTs took take of Penelope as the male tried to ask Josie of what happened but Josie couldn’t understand what he was saying. When her father finds them he sees that the male is trying to question Josie. Alaric went over to the male and told them that Josie was deaf. The male immediately apologized and left to do their job and take Penelope to the hospital. Alaric went over to Josie as he tried to calm him down. He asked her if she wanted to go to the hospital to check if Penelope will be alright. Josie nodded quickly and hopped in the car. 

When Josie and her father got to the hospital. Josie immediately got out of the car and walked quickly. Alaric got out of the car quickly as well as he tried to keep up the speed as his daughter was walking too fast. As he caught up to her, he finally stepped in front of her as Josie stopped walking. He sees Josie’s tears rolling down her cheeks. He didn’t like seeing Josie like this. He takes a deep breath and gently places his hands on her shoulder. “Everything will be alright.. go save us a seat over there..” Alaric pointed at the area. “I am going to the desk to see if Penelope has arrived here.. and text your sister since she didn’t know what happened since she with I believe Sebastian?” Josie wipes her tears and nods. Josie went over to the area that her father pointed at. Josie grabbed her phone from her pocket. She stares at her phone as she doesn't know how to tell Lizzie that Penelope is in the hospital and that it was her fault. When Josie figures out what to say. She opened her phone and started typing. Josie hopes that Lizzie wouldn’t be so mean or be happy about this situation. Josie really needs her sister at this moment right now. 

_ Josie: Lizzie.. I need you.. _

_ Josie: please.. something happened.. _

_ Josie: Lizzie..! I really need you! Please! _

_ Josie: Lizzie…. are you there..? _

_ Josie: I’m at the hospital..  _

Josie groaned. Josie’s sister isn’t replying to her. Josie can feel herself crying as she lets the tears out. She tried to stay quiet as she didn’t want to draw attention from anyone. Josie wipes her tears. She lifted her head as she saw her father coming walking over to her. Alaric sat down next to Josie. ‘Is Penelope okay? Oh my gosh… this is all my fault..’ Josie finished signing as she cried quietly. Alaric tried to comfort her. ‘It is not your fault Josie.. don’t say that please..’ Josie sniffed. ‘Is.. is Penelope going to be okay..?’ Alaric sighs sadly. His eyes are full of worry, mostly about his daughter. ‘I am not sure.. but they did call Penelope’s mom. She should be here soon.. speaking of coming did you contact Lizzie..?’ Josie frowned as she shook her head. ‘No… she isn’t responding.. I need someone.. please..’ Alaric rubbed her back trying his best. ‘Why don’t you text Hope that you talk so much..?’ Josie nods as she smiles sadly. ‘I will..’ Josie looked at her phone and opened it as she started texting while Alaric tried to get a hold of Lizzie. 

_ Josie: hi.. I’m sorry that I didn’t text you sooner.. can you come to the hospital please..? I need someone.. _

_ Hope: oh my god! Are you okay!? Is everything alright? _

_ Josie: I don’t know.. I need you please.. my sister isn’t replying and I need someone..  _

_ Hope: yeah of course I’ll be there in about ten minutes.  _

Alaric sighed in frustration as he couldn’t get a hold of Lizzie. He looked at Josie and waved his hand as he tried to get her attention. When Josie sees her dad tried to get her attention she looks up as her eyes are red and puffy. Alaric frowned. ‘Were you able to get Hope..?’ Josie nodded. ‘She on her way… were you able to get Lizzie..?’ Alaric shakes his head. ‘Not really.. but could you text Sebastian…?’ Alaric asked. ‘No… I don’t have his number but I can ask Hope. She might have his number..’ Alaric nodded. ‘That’s great sweetie.. I hope she comes soon.. I am getting a bit worried about Lizzie..’ Josie sighed sadly. ‘She with Sebastian right..?’ Josie sees him nod. ‘I’m sure Lizzie is fine… but I can ask Hope..’ Josie sighs and starts bouncing her leg up and down as she is nervous. Alaric sees Josie how nervous she is. ‘Penelope is strong.. I’m sure she’ll be okay..’ Josie shook her head. ‘I don’t think so dad.. she was bleeding and I just…’ Alaric started making shushing sounds as he knew she couldn’t hear. He gave her a side hug as he is trying his best to comfort her. 

A few minutes later. Hope went inside the hospital as she looked around for Josie. When she spotted Josie she started walking towards her. ‘I came here as fast I could.. what happened..?’ Hope crouches down between Josie’s legs. When Hope saw Josie looking at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. She can tell that Josie has been crying a lot. Hope sighs sadly as Josie began signing. ‘Penelope… tripped over a rock and..’ Josie tries her best not to cry again. ‘She hit her head pretty hard… I.. It was all my fault..!’ Hope shook her head. Hope wiped her tears as she frowned. She uses her free hand as she tries her best to sign with one hand. ‘This is not your fault Josie… please don’t blame yourself..’ Instead of responding back to her. Josie pulled Hope for a hug. Josie buries her face against Hope’s neck. Hope tries not to move as she rubbed her back in circles. When the two of them were done hugging. Josie has asked Hope to stay with her and text Sebastian since Lizzie isn’t answering Josie or her father. Of course Hope has agreed to text Sebastian. She pulls out her phone from her. She opened her phone and started texting him. 

_ Hope: is Lizzie with you?  _

Hope sighs sadly as she didn’t get a quick response so she had to wait patiently. Hope couldn’t see Josie like this. Of course she was glad she texted her but they were already worried about another person (Sort of). They didn’t want to worry another person like Lizzie for example. Hope felt a buzz on her hand, she looked down and saw that Sebastian texted her back.

_ Sebastian: yeah why? _

_ Hope: well for starters Lizzie isn’t answering! _

_ Hope: she needs to come to the hospital now! Josie needs her.. _

_ Sebastian: wait what? What happened? _

_ Hope: come to the hospital and she will EXPLAIN, SO HURRY UP _

_ Sebastian: Calm down- we on our way  _

Hope puts her phone back into her pocket. “Sebastian and Lizzie are on their way..” Hope informed Alaric as he sighs softly and thanked Hope. She nodded as she took an empty seat next to Josie. Hope put her arm around her as she pulled her closer to her, comforting her. Hope didn’t know what to feel. Josie crying about her ex being hurt? Hope wasn’t expecting it. Maybe Josie has feelings for her or still cares about her. Hope sighs sadly. Hope also wondered how Lizzie would react about this. 

Ten minutes later. Sebastian and Lizzie rush inside the hospital. Lizzie looked around as she was confused and worried. She sees Josie, Hope and her father. Lizzie was really confused as she didn’t know what was going on since her family was safe and right in front of her. She started walking over to them. Lizzie blinks. “What the hell is going on? Sebastian told me that Hope texted him and needed to get me to the hospital. So I’m here but I’m seeing you two all fine so what is happening!” Hope sighed. “Penelope got hit by a rock..” Lizzie laughed quietly. “She probably got a concussion..” Hope rolled her eyes. Hope was about to speak but Alaric spoke first before her. “Elizabeth. Don’t start making jokes right now. We don’t know how Penelope is doing, and look at your sister… she clearly is hurting. Josie said that she started bleeding.. so I need you to not make jokes and be there for your sister! Speaking of that. Why the hell wouldn’t you answer your phone..!” Lizzie sighed sadly. “You’re right I’m sorry… and about my phone.. Sebastian broke it..” Alaric blinked. “What do you mean he broke it!?” Lizzie sighed. “I’ll explain that later. Right now you say that Josie needs me..!” Lizzie crouched downfacing Josie. “Hi I’m here.. I’m sorry for not getting here sooner..” Josie hugged her sister as she softly cried. Lizzie patted her as she didn’t know how to do this especially if it was her evil ex. 

—

A few hours passed. The four of them are still there as they are waiting for results of how Penelope is doing. Sebastian has left the hospital since he got some stuff he needs to take care of. Hope has decided to stay by Josie's side. Lizzie is sitting down next to Josie. Alaric is standing up as he is nervous, not hearing from anyone. He decided to go over the desk and ask about it again. Once he was done he went back to the others and he sighed sadly. Josie lifted her head up as she saw her father. ‘Anything yet..?’ Alaric takes a deep breath. ‘They are going to tell the nurse to get Penelope’s mom to explain since we aren’t family we have to wait..’ Josie frowned. ‘She going to be okay right..?’ Alaric shrugged. “I’m not sure honey.. you have to ask Penelope’s mom..” Josie groaned as she couldn’t take the wait anymore. Alaric gently placed his hand on Josie’s shoulder. 

As Alaric was about to sit down. He quickly stands up as he sees Penelope’s mom coming over to them. Josie quickly looked up as she saw her father standing up and looked at where he was staring at. She sees Penelope’s mom. She quickly stands up from her seat. As Penelope’s mom went over to them. You could tell that she has been crying. “I didn’t know you guys will be here..” Alaric sighed. “Well.. Josie, the one who called me.. and I called 911..” Penelope’s mom has her eyes widened. “It’s been awhile.. I didn’t know you were back together with Penelope..” Alaric looked at Josie as she started signing and Alaric decided to translate. “We’re not, I texted Penelope that we needed to talk about something. Then later on she got upset about something and she tripped over the rock.. Is she okay..? I need to know we have been waiting for hours..” Penelope’s mom paid attention to Alaric words. She frowned. “I’m sorry that I kept you guys waiting.. but.. they took Penelope to x-ray to make sure everything is fine but unfortunately.. I just learned that she broke three specific bones to her right ear and said that her right ear might be deaf..” Josie frowned. ‘Is.. can I see her..?’ Alaric translated once again. Penelope’s mom shook her head. “No.. she isn’t awake.. I’m sorry she is still unconscious.. it will take awhile for her to wake up..” Josie started walking away from the group. She needed some air. 

Hope followed her behind as she didn’t want Josie to be alone at this moment. She couldn’t believe that Penelope might be deaf… or half deaf. She didn’t know the other term. Hope looks around and sees a familiar brunette sitting on the bench. She quickly walked over to her. She slowly sat down next to Josie. Hope gently tapped Josie. Josie turned her head. ‘I can’t believe that Penelope is hard of hearing… god she's going to kill me..’ Hope shook her head. ‘I will never let Penelope hurt you..’ Josie frowned ‘That sweet Hope but it is my fault.. I’m the one who called her and.. this happened..’ Hope tilted her head. ‘What so bad about being deaf..? I think it's kinda cool.. especially paying attention to close things..’ Josie chuckles sadly. ‘Penelope has been making fun of me about myself not hearing.. I don’t know how she is going to react.. she is going to be pissed I just know it..’ Josie turned her head and rested her hands on her lap as she didn’t know what to say next or what to do.

Josie has decided to be a bit open about the truth of her hearing. Josie looked at Hope and again to make sure she was paying attention. ‘When Lizzie and I were little.. We weren't so close like we are right now.. and it was horrible because I didn’t know sign language back then and I was left out most of my childhood.. My dad tries to save money to buy me hearing aids but he couldn’t since he had to take care of us and keep the house.. As I was older. I started learning how to sign language and it was one of my favorite moments.. and then Lizzie and my dad decided to learn as well.. they wanted to communicate with me, get to know the real me you know..? I was really happy.. and then Penelope came into my life and things were great at first but then she started treating me horribly.. and now.. I have absolutely no idea how Penelope is going to react..!’ Josie sighed. Hope begins to sign. ‘I am sorry to hear that you didn’t have a good childhood.. I don’t know Penelope that well but.. I think she will realize what she has done since she will learn about this deaf culture… I’m sure she will be mad but I think she will come around..’ Hope shrugged. Josie nodded slightly. ‘Thanks for listening..’ 

The two of them stayed silent for a moment. Until Lizzie found the two of them and told them that Penelope had woken up. Hope looked stared at Josie as she held out her hand. Josie smiled slightly and interlocked their fingers. Josie got up and started dragging her as she really wants to know how Penelope is doing. When she got to their room. She sees Penelope’s mom and Penelope awake. Josie let go of Hope’s hand as she went over to Penelope and hugged her gently. Penelope hugged her back as she cried. Finding out that her right ear is deaf and there is nothing that the doctor can do. Hope just stayed by the door until she felt a bump. She sees two unfamiliar people walking inside Penelope’s room. “Hey.. we came here as fast we could..” Penelope lets go of Josie as soon as she hears the familiar voice. “What are you two doing here..” The female smirked. “We came to check on you and what a surprise.. Josie is here too..!” Josie tilted her head as she was a bit confused and turned her around as she had seen them. She had her mouth opened. She couldn’t believe her two ex friends are here.. Maya and Ethan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts about this chapter?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I didn’t post it yesterday. Things has been crazy with school and then something personal happened.. it was just wild so here I decided to make it up to you guys I will be posting another chapter tomorrow as I felt bad. :/  
> So.. enjoy..!

Penelope’s mom decides to leave them alone to talk so she left the room as she decided to ask the doctor some questions. Maya chuckles softly. “Long time no see Josie..! I didn’t think you'd be here..” Ethan smirked. “Well well… Look what we have here.. Josie Saltzman the deaf freak..” Maya laughed quietly. “God.. It has been a long time since we called you that deaf freak..” Maya laughed quietly until she heard an unfamiliar voice. “Don’t call her that..” Maya and Ethan turned around seeing an unfamiliar auburn hair. Maya crossed her arms. “And why wouldn’t I?” Penelope sighed. “She isn’t the only deaf freak in this room..” Maya laughed. “Oh? You mean her..?” Maya pointed at auburn hair. “I’m not deaf or hard of hearing, so put your finger down before I rip it off and you will only have four fingers…” Hope asked angrily. Maya hesitates and puts her hand down. “Then who the hell is the other deaf freak..?” Penelope rolled her eyes. “Me, you idiot. I’m the other deaf freak. I fell down to my side of my right ear and I just found out..” Penelope sighed sadly. 

Josie has been quiet the whole time since they all talked at once. Ethen shook his head. “No, you are only saying that because you can be closer to Josie” Penelope looked at Josie as she shook her head. “No. This wasn’t actually planned..” Josie sighed as she didn’t want to be here anymore so she angrily walked away as she grabbed Hope’s hand and dragged her away from them. “Josie, wait…!” Penelope shouted. Ethen laughed quietly. “She deaf, you idiot! She can’t hear you..!” Penelope groaned. “My freaking brain is… not well..” Penelope saw Penelope’s mom coming back inside the room. “What with the shouting that I heard?” Penelope’s mom asked in a concerned voice. “Penelope forgot that Josie is deaf, but I am more curious who that auburn hair girl is.. Is that Josie’s girlfriend..?” Maya smirked. Penelope shook her head. “No, I believe that was Hope. She is just a friend to Josie. Besides, Josie told me she isn’t ready for a relationship..” Ethan smiled. “To you or to the both of you?” Penelope rolled her eyes as she chose to ignore Ethan’s question.“Why are you here..?” Ethan and Maya both shrugged. “Why we cant see our friend..? Your mother called us and told us that you were at the hospital..” Maya spoke. “This still hasn't changed anything about us, so please leave..” Maya and Ethan shared a glare. “Fine.. we leave but you are going to regret it…” Ethan and Maya have left the room. 

Penelope’s mom frowned. “I’m sorry… I thought you guys were getting along.. what change?” Penelope sighed. “I haven’t been myself… just that I've been treating Josie badly because I have been hanging out with Maya and Ethan. I meant what I said to Josie but she didn’t believe me and I don’t blame her..” Penelope’s mom nodded sadly. “I talked to the doctor. You will be taking a hearing test to see how well you can hear so…” Penelope gave her mom a thumbs up. “Alright… sounds fine to me..” Penelope paused to think. “Can you get my phone please..?” Penelope’s mom nodded and went to get her phone from clothes and went over to Penelope and gave her the phone. “Planning to text someone?” Penelope hums in response, she opens up her phone and starts texting Josie as she hopes she will answer her. 

_ Penelope: Josie? You okay..? _

Penelope waited a few minutes as she worried about Josie since she left behind without saying a word. 

_ Josie: yeah.. I’m fine just.. I didn’t expect to see them you know.. But that isn’t important because I am really glad that you are alive… It was all my fault.. My sister was right, maybe I was too quick to forgive you like this..  _

_ Penelope: Before I tripped over I was going to tell you that what is there more to prove to you that I can change.. But now that I think about it, I wouldn’t forgive myself either. I am sorry about the past..  _

_ Josie: I’ll think about it okay..?  _

_ Penelope: mhm..! I gotta go, I have to take some hearing test that my mom wants me to do. _

_ Josie: I think it's to find out about how strong your hearing is so… yeah good luck Penelope..!  _

\-- 

Hope is a bit worried about Josie as she dragged her away from them. Josie went back to her family. Lizzie immeritgy hugged Josie. Josie has explained to her that she saw Maya and Ethan, she couldn’t tell what they were talking about so she freaked out and grabbed Hope just leaving them behind. Lizzie looked at Hope as she wanted for more explanation. Hope sighed and looked at Josie as she was on her phone texting someone. Hope decided to tell Lizzie since Josie isn’t paying attention. “Okay that tall guy called Josie a deaf freak and then.. Penelope says she isn’t the only one..” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “That tall guy is Ethan.. I can’t stand him.. Or Maya..” Hope shrugged. “Yeah and that Maya girl pointed the finger at me and thought I was deaf..” Lizzie scoffed. “She didn’t understand this at all. She thinks they are dumb and all… which I don’t think it true. Josie is actually smart and for Penelope… She can be an asshole sometimes…” Hope chuckles softly. “I don’t know about you but maybe Penelope seems to change.. I can see that she is trying hard..” LIzzie groaned. “I don’t know. I still don’t trust her..” Hope looked at Josie as she was just putting her phone away. Hope slightly smiled as Josie looked at her and smiled back. Hope feels a buzz, she takes out her phone from her pocket and sees that her aunt is texting back. 

_ Aunt Freya: I came to check if everything is alright at the hospital? You are gone for awhile now… _

_ Hope: shoot I forgot to text you, yeah everything is fine. Josie’s ex Penelope got hurt and Josie couldn’t stop blaming herself, so I was there to comfort her.  _

_ Aunt Freya: I see. Please come home. Invite Josie if you want to.  _

_ Hope: thanks aunt Freya _

Hope puts her phone away as she looks at Josie and begins signing. ‘Do you want to come over to my house..’ Josie shrugged. ‘I have to ask my dad.. Give me a second’ Josie went over to her Alaric and asked him if she can go over to Hope’s house. Unfortunately he says no as he wants Lizzie and Josie both home right now but he says he can come over to Hope’s place sometime this week. So Hope is looking forward to it. Josie sighed sadly as she decided to accept it, and not argue. 

Hope decided to walk with Josie as they were getting ready to leave. She is bummed out about Josie not going to hang out today, but she is still happy to see her. Hope smiled at Josie as she interlocked their fingers. Josie looked at her shyly and smiled as well. When they got to Alaric’s car. Hope says goodbye to Josie and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek as she blushes and lets go of Josie’s hand and leaves them behind as she starts walking to her car. 

\--

Josie blushed as Hope kissed her on the cheek. She smiled so brightly and went inside the car. She is a bit sad that she didn’t get to hang out with Hope, but she is also curious about how Sebstian broke Lizzie’s phone. Lizzie has to explain about that. Josie has been silent the whole time in the car. Josie didn’t feel like talking as she was still a bit shaken up about this whole Penelope situation. 

When they got home Alaric told the girls to relax a bit, and he will make dinner. Alaric also told Lizzie that they will talk about the phone situation at dinner. Lizzie and Josie both nodded. Josie went upstairs as she decided to take a quick shower, she was a bit dirty since she was in the woods. Lizzie was just behind Josie and went inside her room as she decided to go on her laptop since her phone broke. 

When Josie finished taking a shower. She went downstairs as she smelled something good. Josie sees her father already making dinner. Josie smiled weakly. ‘Hi Dad.. it smells good by the way..’ Alaric chuckles softly. “Of course..! Thank you sweetie. Go set up the table as I will get your sister..” Josie hums in response. Alaric is a bit surprised as Josie just hummed. Alairc smiled, proud of his daughter. Josie does what her father told him to do so she went and grabbed three plates and set them on the table. She grabbed forks as well and set them beside the plates. Alaric has called Lizzie from downstairs as he tells her it time to eat. Lizzie told her father she would be there down there in a second. 

When everyone gathered at the table, they started eating. Alairc looked at Lizzie as she needed to explain what happened to her phone. Lizzie sighed and started to explain what had happened. 

_ Sebastian has taken Lizzie to a date, but it was a surprise. Lizzie has her eyes covered as she really wants to know and is getting impatient. “Sebastian, what are you taking me? Can I open my eyes pleaseeeee!” Lizzie begged. Sebastian laughed quietly as he stopped the car. “You are so cute when you beg” Sebastian smirked. “You can open them now..!” LIzzie uncovered her eyes and tilted her head, didn’t know where they were. “Where are we..?” Lizzie looked at Sebastian. “Well, we are at the beach, plus we are having a picnic but first thing first..!” Sebastian got out of the car and went to the backseat. “Skateboard time baby..!” Lizzie playfully rolled her eyes. “Alright alright… Sounds fun, I would love to see your tricks..” Lizzie smirked as she got out of the car as well.  _

_ Sebastian and Lizzie got to the stake park. “Come here babe, you got to try it..!” Lizzie crossed her arms. “No way..! I am no good and I might get hurt and my dad will murder you if get me hurt..” Sebastian chuckels. “That is a risk I am taking Elizabeth, you will be fine and if you fell, I will always catch you..” Lizzie shook her head. “No” Sebastian did the puppy eye. Lizzie groaned. “Okay fine! Those cute puppy eyes you have especially those blue eyes..! Sebastian punched his fist in the air as he was happy. “Yes..! Thank you” Lizzie nodded slightly.  _

_ Lizzie actually had a fun time. Lizzie slipped a few times and Sebastian was able to catch her. “That was fun..!” Sebastian smirked. “See I told you that you’ll like it..!” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Whatever, now you owe me a trick.. So I will give you my phone and you will record it..” Sebastian smiled. “Of course Elizabeth..” Lizzie gave him her phone.  _

_ Sebastian has his skateboard as he is ready to go down. He opened Lizzie’s phone, and he hit the record button. “Hello Elizabeth, I will be doing a trick as you told me so.. So this is for you..” Sebastian smiled and flipped the camera and he went down as he was holding Lizzie’s phone a bit too tight. . He was doing well until he messed up one trick and accidentally fell down. Sebastian groaned as he is a bit sore. Lizzie gasped and asked him if he was okay. Sebastian nodded. He got up and noticed that the phone isn’t on his hand anymore. “Oh shit…” Sebastian looked around until he spotted a broken smashed phone. Sebastian sighs sadly. “Elizabeth, don’t be mad at me but I broke your phone… I’m sorry..” Lizzie sighed. “My dad is going to kill us both.. But I am glad you are fine..” Sebastian chuckles softly. “Of course I am fine..! Have you not seen me without a shirt on..?” LIzzie blushed and rolled her eyes and walked away.  _

Alaric just blinked. “Well that was an interesting story.. And tell Sebastian that he is probably 50 percent dead…” Lizzie finished eating. “I am sorry what..?” As she looked at her father. Alaric decided to change his mind. “Actually make it 40 percent” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “You aren’t killing Sebatian dad…” Alaric laughed quietly. “Alright alright. Fine..” Josie has been paying attention. Josie laughed quietly. ‘Wow, I can’t believe he broke your phone..’ Lizzie was paying attention to Josie. “It was an accident Josie..” Josie shrugged and finished eating. 

The three of them cleaned up and when they were done the twins decided to go upstairs. Lizzie tapped Josie on the shoulder as she turned around. “Hi Jo… I want to see how things are between you and Penelope..?” Josie sighed. ‘We’re okay… I think.. I don’t know if I want her in my life still or… out of my life..’ Josie shrugged. Lizzie nodded. “Also… I saw Hope kiss you..!” Josie couldn’t help but smile. ‘On the cheek.. I think she did it as friends… not like whatever you think it is..’ Lizzie rolled her eyes. ‘Whatever.,, I’m going to my room.. goodnight Josie..’ Josie nodded and said goodnight to her twin. Josie went to her room and lay down on her phone. Josie smiles brightly as she thinks about Hope kissing her on the cheek, but she loses the thought as she feels her phone buzzing. He took it out of her pocket and see she got a message from Hope.

_ Hope: Sebastian won’t stop begging me about something…. he wants to invite me to his party that he will be throwing tomorrow as his parents are out of town..  _

_ Hope: can you come with me pleaseeeeeee?  _

_ Josie: I don’t know… I am not really a party person..  _

_ Hope: Sebastian says it is not going to be big.. it's just going to be a few people there..  _

_ Josie: there going to be drinking over there isn’t there..? _

_ Hope: you know Sebastian… he will be bringing drinks as usual..  _

_ Hope: okay how about this. You come with me for about half an hour to see if you enjoy it! If not then we can go somewhere else. _

_ Josie: fineeeeee! But I am bringing Lizzie with me..! _

_ Hope: that reminds me. Sebastian has been begging me about asking you to invite Lizzie as well _

_ Josie: hah of course _

_ Josie: hey do you maybe want to FaceTime..? _

_ Hope: of course give me a second! _

A few minutes. Hope has called Josie. Hope smiled as she began to sign with one hand as she had her other hand holding the phone. ‘There is your beautiful face..!’ Josie giggles. ‘Hi Hope..’ 

The two of them started talking until Josie fell asleep as she was still FaceTiming Hope. Hope smiled slightly as she saw Josid sleeping. Hope decided not to end the call. Luckily she had her phone on her charger and she went to bed.

—

The next morning Josie woke up. Josie rubbed her eyes as she grabbed her phone to check the time. She tilted her head as she saw a plain ceiling. Until it hit her. Josie has been FaceTiming Hope all night until she falls asleep on her. Josie is a bit embarrassed now. Josie looked at the time as it was ten o'clock, and was FaceTiming for about twelve hours. Josie decided to wake up Hope but didn’t know until she had an idea that she might not think it would work but she decided to give it a try. “Hop..” Josie spoke as she waited for a second and then tried again. “Hope..!” Josie accidentally shouted her name. 

Hope has woken up by someone calling her name. She looks around and sees her phone still on and sees Josie’s face on FaceTime. Did Josie wake her up..? Hope grabbed her phone as she rubbed her eyes. ‘Did you just speak…?’ Josie nodded as she was a bit embarrassed. ‘Don’t be embarrassed Josie… you have a beautiful voice. Honestly.. and good morning..’ Josie smiled shyly and thanked her and said good morning to her as well. “I’m going to get read for the party so I’ll see you later..?” Josie nodded. ‘Of course..!’ Hope has ended the call. 

Josie informed Lizzie that there will be a party. Lizzie jumped up and down and couldn't wait for the party. Lizzie thanked Josie as she went back to her room and got a cute outfit for Sebastian. Josie went back to her as she decided to try something nice to wear. 

A few hours later. Hope texted Josie if she wanted to pick them up. Josie asked Lizzie and she said yes. Josie nodded and went to text her. 

_ Josie: Yeah Lizzie and I will be grateful for that. Thank you Hope..!  _

_ Hope: anytime love..! _

Josie blushes as Hope called her love. It was the first time that Hope has called her that. She felt her smiling. 

— 

Hope told her aunts that she would be home later and went inside her car. She started driving to the twins house. Hope parked and texted Josie that she was here. A few minutes later Josie came outside with Lizzie and went inside the call. Josie sat in the front while Lizzie sat in the backseat. Hope started driving on her way to Sebastian’s house. When they got there. There were about twenty people there. Josie sighed as she remembered the deal with Hope that she went inside for half an hour. 

Lizzie was already out of the car as she spotted Sebastian. Josie gets out of the car and sees Hope does the same as well. ‘Well.. just stick by my side and you’ll be okay..’ Josie smiled shyly and nodded. ‘Thank you..’ Hope nodded. ‘Of course..! Let’s go..!’ Hope held out her hand as Josie grabbed her hand and went inside the house. Josie figures that the music might be loud. Hope decided to take Josie upstairs. When they were walking upstairs they saw a few people making out but they ignored it and continued going to the stairs. 

When they got upstairs Hope went to one of the rooms that was barely used. Josie looked around. ‘Wow.. this is a nice room..’ Josie smiled. Hope smiled as well. Hope looked at Josie as she looks adorable right now. Hope went over her as she saw Josie facing her. Hope smiled and bowed. Hope put her hand out and looked up. “May I have this dance..?” Josie giggles as she takes Hope’s hand. The two of them started slow dancing. Josie smiled as she is having a lot of fun right now. Hope is having a lot of fun as well. Hope looked at Josie’s beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Josie smiled and her flicks to Hope’s lips. Josie closes her eyes. Hope has noticed Josie closes eyes and she decides to lean forward and closes her eyes. Hope jumped as she heard someone coming in. Hope opened her eyes and turned her head. She saw Landon.. He seems to be drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for the Kudos. ☺️


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is as promised! I hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry if it short..

Josie continues leaning until she accidentally kisses Hope on the cheek. Josie quickly opened her eyes as she knew something wasn’t right. Josie blushed slightly, then tilted her head as she was a bit confused of why Hope turned her head, until she turned her head and saw Landon. Josie saw her mouth opened, as she completely forgot about Landon. 

Hope takes a deep breath and looks at Landon. Hope blushes slightly as Josie kisses her on the cheek but doesn't comment on it. Hope knows Landon didn’t drink very much unless it was something sad or angry. “Landon…” Hope spoke quietly. She started to walk forward to him, but Landon put his hand out. “No.. Stay where you are please..” Hope frowned. “How many drinks do you have..?” Landon shrugged. “I don’t know… maybe three..? Why you care.. We’re not dating anymore..!” Hope sighed, she looked over her shoulder seeing Josie being confused and then she looked back to Landon. “I.. I know we aren’t.. I thought we would agree to stay friends.. You say you want me to be happy..” Landon scoffed. “I do, but I am sad… I miss you every single day…” Landon sighed sadly. “I want to be with you..” Hope frowned as she felt terrible. “I’m sorry Landon.. But I can’t be with you if I am having feelings for someone else..” Landon sniffed and shook his head. “Yeah, whatever…. Goodbye Hope..” Landon left the room. 

Josie saw Hope look over her shoulder. She was a bit confused about what was happening, but she noticed Landon seemed to be drunk. When Landon left, Josie went over to Hope. She sees the poor girl frowning, and seems like she is about to cry. ‘Hope… what happened…?’ Hope shook her head. ‘Nothing… just that Landon isn’t handing the breakup well…’ Hope shrugged sadly. Josie frowned as well. ‘I thought things were going well between you two..?’ Hope chuckles sadly. ‘Well I guess not… Can we get out of here..?’ Josie nodded. 

\-- 

The two of them went out front. Josie asks Hope to give her the keys since she is in the mood to drive. She rarely drives because of her hearing. She was afraid to drive on the street but since it is night time, she thinks it wouldn’t be a problem and that there are less cars there. Hope nodded and told her not to crash her car. Josie giggles slightly and tells her that she won’t. Josie hopped in the car and starts the car as she waits for Hope to get in. When Hope got in, Josie began to drive. Hope smiled slightly as she didn’t know that Josie could drive. She was a bit impressed by her driving skills. 

Hope tilted her head as she thought she was going home but instead she was at Josie and Lizzie’s house. Josie has parked and turned off the car. Josie sees that Hope is confused. Josie laughed quietly. ‘We are at my place, I should have told you but seeing you being confused is adorable’ Hope pouted. ‘I am not adorable..!’ Josie playfully rolled her eyes. ‘Now you are just being more adorable with that pout’ Josie laughed quietly and got out of the car. Hope shook her head and got out of the car as well. Josie gave back her car keys. Hope thanked her and the follows Josie behind as they aren’t going inside but seems like they are going to the backyard. 

When they got to their backyard. It seems really nice, not a lot of trees there. Hope spotted a blue hammock, and a fireplace. Hope looks up and sees the sky. It was really beautiful. Hope smiles brightly feeling a bit better. Hope sees Josie sitting down as she is looking up at the stars. Hope decided to sit down next to her and looked up as well. 

A few minutes later, Hope heard Josie gasped softly. Hope looks at her and sees that Josie is filled with worry. ‘We forgot to tell Lizzie that we were leaving..!’ Hope realized that she was right. Hope told her that she will text Sebastian and explain that they had left without her. Hope told her everything will be fine, and that Lizzie will probably stay at Sebastian’s place. Josie smiled slightly and thanked her. Hope nodded slightly. 

Josie sighed and decided to ask Hope about what had happened at the party. Hope sighed sadly. ‘I am not sure, but I never really seen this side of Landon before..’ Josie still doesn't know what the breakup was about. ‘I know you say that you two aren’t working out but It looks like it's more than that..’ Hope didn’t know how to tell Josie since she wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t the only reason why they broke up. It was because she started to have feelings for Josie but she didn’t know if she felt the same. Hope chuckles at herself, as she felt dumb. They both almost kiss twice and have been interrupted twice. Hope starts to think that Josie might have feelings for her but she is not really sure. ‘I guess I will have to talk to him when he is more sober…’ Josie nodded. ‘Just give him time. I am sure he will come around..’ 

Hope and Josie had been silent for a moment until Hope decided to speak. ‘Few days ago Lizzie texted me that you had spoken..’ Josie's eyes widened. ‘Wait… Lizzie told you..?’ Hope nodded. ‘She was worried and she decided to tell me since she wasn’t sure if you were coming or not..’ Josie sighed. ‘May I ask you what made you speak….?’ Josie didn’t see why not as she decided to explain about Lizzie and her having a huge fight, and that Lizzie listed the horrible things she didn’t. She also explained the reason why she spoke was because she couldn't take it anymore. Hope nodded sadly, as Josie finished explaining. ‘Wow… I guess I see why you spoke..’ Josie nodded. ‘I never spoke before so it was my first time… My dad came into my room and told me that I spoke it very well and that he was proud of me..’ Hope smiled. ‘I am proud of you too as well.. You did say my name this morning.. You really do have a beautiful voice Josie..’ Josie blushed slightly as she pushed Hope gently. ‘Stop…’ 

Hope chuckles and decides to tickle Josie. Josie started to laugh so loudly as Hope continued to tickle her. Listening to her laughing like that was music to her ears. Hope sees Josie trying to smack Hope’s hand but Hope may be short but she was much stronger then her. As Hope didn’t even realize that she gets on top of her and holds on her arms to the ground so that she’ll stop moving. Hope sees Josie smiling and laughing. Hope looked at her beautiful lips and couldn’t take it anymore so she leaned forward until she felt another pair of lips on hers. It was gently and sweet kiss. What surprises her is that Josie pushes her off. Hope was a bit confused about why she pushed her off like that. Josie shook her head. ‘I’m sorry but we can’t..’ Hope has her eyes widened. She was a bit angry inside of her. “W-Why..?’ Hope couldn’t think straight. Josie sighed sadly. ‘Because of Landon.. Hope he is clearly upset about the breakup..’ Hope slowly gets up. “So!?! I broke up with Landon because I have feelings for someone else Josie..!” Hope started walking quickly as she didn’t want to be here. Josie has been shouting out her name but Hope didn’t turn around. 

Josie softly started to cry as she felt like she made things worse. Josie enjoyed the kiss but she didn’t want to hurt Landon since they are friends and that she wasn’t sure if she was ready for a relationship. Hope has told Josie that she has feelings for someone else and Josie knew she was talking about her. Josie decided to go inside as it is getting late. Josie hoped that Hope drives safely at home and that she came around about this situation. Josie went upstairs and went to her room and changed quickly to her pj and went to bed. 

\--

Hope got home safely, as she is still upset. Hope slammed the door as soon she went inside. She heard her aunts calling out to her as they heard something. Hope ignored them and went upstairs and went to her room. She shuts her door closed and starts grabbing things as she throws them. She started destroying her whole room. 

Freya and Keelin were worried about Hope so they decided to check on her to see what’s going on. When they got upstairs they went over to Hope’s door. Freya could hear some noise inside and Freya decided to knock but there was no answer. Freya tries again but still no answer. Freya decided to go inside and she covered her mouth seeing Hope on the ground hugging her knee and seeing that her room is a mess. 

Hope sniffed and heard someone opening the door. She turned her head seeing Freya and Keelin shocked. Freya quickly went over to Hope and hugged her gently, shushing her to calm down. 

Once Hope was calmed, Freya decided to ask what happened. Hope sighed sadly. “I kissed Josie..” Freya and Keelin shared confused looks and looked back at Hope. “You did..? I thought Josie likes you..” Hope shrugged . “I don’t know but she pushed me and said that we couldn’t because of Landon…” Freya hums. “I am assuming they are great friends..?” Hope nodded. “Yeah I think so…” Keelin sighed sadly. “Josie didn’t want to hurt Landon and I don’t blame Josie for pushing you… I mean you two just broke up like two weeks ago or less..” Hope scoffed. “Yeah well… My feelings for Josie are getting stronger..” Freya rubbed Hope’s back. “And I get that, just give Josie some time… and maybe talk to Landon..” Hope chuckles softly. “Landon was drunk when we were at Sebastian’s house.. He said that he misses me and that he wants me back.. I am not sure if I want to talk to Landon….” Hope sighed. “But I think you are right… maybe I should give Josie some time…” Hope looked around the room. “I am sorry about the mess…” Freya told her that it was alright, she should clean it tomorrow and that she should get to bed as it is getting late. Hope nodded and told them to get out. Once Freya and Keelin were out of Hope’s room. Hope quickly went to her bed as she felt a bit lazy to change. Hope couldn't stop thinking about Josie and Landon. Until she started to fall asleep since It has been a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hope and Josie finally kiss..! But Josie didn't want to hurt Landon so.. :/  
> As always..! Thank you for the Kudos! :}


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss MG so he finally here..! Yay!  
> I am sorry if it short but I promise you guys that next chapter will be long! :D

A few days later, Josie was on the couch as she couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss that her and Hope shared. Josie wishes she could tell Lizzie but she is not here at the moment since she has been spending time with Sebastian more than her, and she does not want to talk to her father about this since it would be uncomfortable. Josie sighed. She gets off the couch and goes over to the kitchen, she grabbed her phone and started texting someone. 

_ Josie: hey it’s been a while..!  _

_ MG: It sure is, what’s up? _

_ Josie: I am a bit lonely, wanna come over and hang out..? _

_ MG: of course! I would like to catch things up! I be there in an hour _

_ Josie: thanks MG!  _

Josie was glad that MG was coming over. She misses him since the two of them haven’t talked much since Penelope came over to the trip a few weeks ago. Josie does feel bad but she knew her friends will come around, except that she didn’t know how MG was feeling all of this since he has been acting strange. 

Josie layed down on the couch, watching some television. Josie yawned. “Hm..” Josie felt something buzzing. She grabbed her phone and saw that MG had texted her and that he was by the door. Josie smiled slightly and stood up as she went to the door and opened it. MG smiled and had his arms open. Josie giggled and went over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. MG wrapped his arms around Josie's waist. MG lifted her off the ground and then put her back on the ground. MG lets go and Josie does the same. ‘It has been a long time..!’ Josie nodded. ‘Yeah It sure has, come in..’ MG smiled and went inside as he thanked her. 

The two of them sat down on the couch. MG decided to ask first. ‘So you and Penelope..?’ MG is wondering what's going on between those two. Josie sighed. ‘Nothing, just.. I think I made a mistake and then now.. She is at the hospital because of me..’ MG blinked. ‘I am sorry but did you say she was at the hospital because of you? What happened..!’ Josie has explained what had happened, and once Josie was done explaining MG didn't know what to say about that. ‘Wow…’ Josie nodded slightly. 

The two of them haven’t said anything until MG has another question. ‘What about you and Hope? You two are getting closer and closer..’ Josie couldn’t help but smile. MG smiles widely. ‘Oh that means something..! So spill!’ Josie shook her head. ‘I think I have feelings for her..” MG jumped lightly on the couch as he was getting excited until he noticed that Josie isn’t excited about it. ‘Why the sad face Jo..?’ Josie sighed. ‘She kissed me a few days ago and I pushed her away and told her that I didn’t want to hurt Landon and then she ran away.. I haven’t spoken to her since then..’ MG frowned. ‘Oh.. I forgot those two are dating..’ Josie shook her head. ‘Actually they broke up, Landon caught us together and Hope said he was drunk..’ MG tilted his head. ‘The two of them broke up..? Oh.. I really need to catch up..’ MG chuckles softly. Josie let out a small laugh. ‘I guess so… but speaking of catching up.. What about you? You have been weird and I know it is not just about Penelope..’ 

MG has explained that he might have feelings for Lizzie and that he was a bit too late because Lizzie is dating Sebstian from what he heard. Josie gasped. ‘I cannot believe you have feelings for Lizzie..!’ MG smiled shyly. ‘Yeah I really like her but now that she is with Sebstian, I don’t know what to do but move on..’ Josie sighed sadly. ‘I mean yeah.. But to be honest I don’t know how long Sebstian and Lizzie are going to last. I mean Sebstian broke Lizzie’s phone and my dad wasn't happy about it.. I think..’ MG chuckling softly. ‘Why did he break Lizzie's phone..?’ Josie shrugged. “It was an accident, Lizzie wanted him to film something when he was doing a skateboarding trick..” MG hummed. 

The two of them continue talking until MG has to go. Josie hugged him goodbye and closed the door. Josie sighed. She is glad that she gets to talk to MG, especially about her feelings for Hope. Josie groaned quietly and decided to go upstairs and take a nap since she is a bit tired. 

\-- 

Hope was in the kitchen sitting down. Hope flinched when Freya yelled out her name. “HOPE!” Hope turned around. “Yes..?” Freya finally got to the kitchen. “You have not cleaned your room for the past few days..!” Hope sighed. “I’m sorry aunt Freya, I just been thinking and didn’t get the chance too..” Freya hums. “Right.. How are you feeling by the way..?’” Hope shrugged. “I am just trying to figure out what to say.. But I have thought about asking Landon to go to Mystic Grills today” Freya nodded. “Only if you clean your room..!” Hope groaned. “Fineeeeeee” Freya smiled brightly. 

Hope went upstairs stairs. She has no clue where to start. It’s a mess in here. “Okay Hope… Where should I start..?” Hope looked at her dresser and saw there few opened and there a lot of clothes out. “I guess I will start there..” She went to her dresser and sat down as she started folding the clothes. When she was done folding her clothes, she put them back in the drawers. She looked around if there was anything broken. She noticed a few broken stuff, she went over to them and picked up the pieces, and went over to the trash as she threw them away. 

Hope cleaned most of her room, she looked away until she spotted a grey book. She went over to it and crouched down as she grabbed the book. Hope turned the book and saw there were old photos of her parents. Hope frowned. She saw this photo where her and her father were at the lake that her father used to take her so much. Hope chuckles sadly as she remembers that photo. 

_ “Dad! Dad..! Come with me please..! I want mom to take a picture of us..!” The young Hope dragged her father. Hayley laughed quietly. “Klaus please listen to your daughter, I know you don’t like pictures but just for this once..?” Klaus sighed. “Fine… Okay my littlest wolf, let's take a picture by the lake shall we?” The young Hope jumped up and down and continued dragging him to the lake. When Hayley finished taking a picture of the two, she smiled. Young hope hugged her father and her mother. Young Hope started yawning. “Okay.. I am getting tired, can we go now..?” Klaus and Hayley started laughing at the young girl and agreed. “Alright, lets go..!” Klaus picked up Hope and walked her to the car.  _

Hope wiped her tears as she didn’t realize that she was crying and that she misses her parents so much. Hope sighed sadly and closed it, and put it back to the bookshelf. Hope double checked her room to make sure there was no trash around when. When she was done checking she went downstairs. “Aunt Freya..?” Hope called out for Freya. “In here..!” Hope figured that she might be in the living room. Hope sees her aunt in the living room. “I clean my room..” Freya looks up and sees Hope with red puffy eyes. “Have you been crying..?” Hope nodded. “Yeah.. I found this old photo of my dad and I was remembering the memory..” Freya frowned. “Are you okay..?” Hope nodded quickly. “Yeah.. I’m fine, I just came down here if I can text Landon now..?” Freya gave her a thumb up. “Go ahead..!” Hope nodded going to the kitchen giving her phone from the charger. 

_ Hope: hi Landon… can we talk..? _

_ Hope: Landon..? _

_ Hope: Landon…… _

Hope sighed, she didn’t know what to do since Landon isn’t texting her very much. She waited for a few more minutes before texting him back. 

_ Hope: Landon can we please talk..? _

_ Landon: oh hey, sorry my phone was off.  _

_ Landon: but yeah we can talk? What is it about..? _

Hope is glad that Landon finally responded to her. She really needed to talk to Landon to see how he was doing.

_ Hope: can we meet up at mystic grill please..?  _

_ Landon: right now..? _

_ Hope: yes, if that alright with you. _

_ Landon: alright I’ll be there in ten minutes.. _

_ Hope: thank you..!  _

Hope feels a little nervous since she didn’t want to lose Landon. Hope gets up and tells her aunt Freya that she is leaving right now to Mystic Grills and as usual her aunt Freya told her to be safe on the road. Hope told her she will and went outside. She gets inside her car and starts driving to Mystic Grills. 

Hope parked her car by the side, she hopped off the car and closed the door. She started walking towards Mystic Grills and went inside. She looks around if Landon was there and she spotted a familiar curly-hair boy. She went over to him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. Landon flinched and looked around. “Hope! God.. don’t do that..” Hope chuckles softly. “Since when you were a jumpy boy..?” Landon shrugged. “So… do you want anything..?” Hope shrugged. “I don’t know.. But It's good to see you Landon..” Hope gave him a small smile. “So… What brought you here..?” Hope took a deep breath. “So.. The other night.. At Sebstian’s party..” Hope started to explain what had happened at the party and Landon sighed sadly. “Look.. Yeah I was heartbroken maybe a little but I meant what I say.. I still want you to be happy Hope.. I really mean it..” Hope rubbed her arm nervously as Landon noticed it. “Hey.. don’t be nervous.. it’s fine.. I’m fine.. school will be starting in a month or more.. Maybe I will find a cute girl..” Landon shrugged as he smiled slightly. Hope chuckles softly. “Maybe.. I really am sorry..” Landon nodded. “So… you and Josie..? How is that going..?” Hope continues rubbing her arm. “About that.. after Sebastian’s party I went to her house and then.. I kissed her but she pushed me because she didn’t want to hurt you..”

Landon stood up and started walking. Hope does the same and follows him. “Landon..! Wait, where are you going?!” Landon continued walking and turned around as he walked backwards. “To go to Josie’s house..! Don’t worry about me Hope. I will talk with her..!” Hope had her mouth opened, didn’t know what to say. “I’ll see you later Hope..!” Landon then turned around again. “Wait! Do you even know where she lives!” Hope shouted. “Yes I do! It will be fine!” Landon shouted back and continued walking. He hopes he didn’t get lost.

—

Josie wakes up from her nap. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed and decided to go downstairs. She didn’t know when Lizzie was going to be back. When she gets to the kitchen she sees Lizzie at the dining table as she is on her phone that their father has recently brought two days ago. Josie made a noise so she could get her twin attention and when she did she asked. ‘When did you get home..?’ Lizzie puts her phone down. ‘About an hour ago, I was going to tell you but you were sleeping so I decided to let you sleep..’ Josie nodded slightly. Josie went over to her sister. ‘So how are things with Sebastian..?’ Lizzie smiles shyly. ‘He a great guy, I really like him..’ Josie smiled slightly. She felt bad for MG since he has feelings for Lizzie. ‘That good to hear.. I am going to watch some television..’ Lizzie just nodded. 

—

After being lost a few times. Landon finally found Josie’s house or at least he hoped he did. He went over to the door and knocked on it. He waited for a minute until someone opened it. It was Lizzie who was standing and looking at Landon. “Uhh.. May I help you..?” Landon smiles nervously. “No! Not at all, is Josie home..?” Lizzie raises an eyebrow. “What do you want with my sister…” Lizzie has her arm crossed as she continues raising her eyebrow. “I need to talk to her about something..” Landon wasn’t sure if Lizzie knew what was going on between Hope and Josie. Lizzie sighed and uncrossed her arms. “Fine.. come on in..” Lizzie opened the door wide as she could let Landon in. “Thank you..” Lizzie nodded slightly. “Let me go get her… just stay there..” 

Lizzie went to the living room as she stood in front of Josie. ‘Landon is here.. he wants to talk to you..’ Josie tilted her head. ‘Really..?’ Josie was surprised as she didn’t expect anyone here. Josie gets up from the couch and follows Lizzie. “She’s here..” Landon smiled nervously. “Hi Josie..!” Josie smiled and gave him a little wave. Landon looked at Lizzie as he gulped. “Could you like.. give us some privately..?” Lizzie shook her head. She went next to Landon as she was facing Josie. “I would but you don’t know any sign language so you are not going to understand what Josie is going to say..” Landon laughed nervously. “Right…” Landon looked at Josie. “I came here to say that I’m fine.. I am glad that you are being a great friend so far, but I will be fine..” Josie knew what Landon was talking about so she sighed sadly and started signing. ‘I don't want to hurt you Landon.. when Hope kissed me I pushed her.. I couldn’t bear it to hurt you even though you and Hope just broke up..” Lizzie translated and as she translated her eyes widened. “You and Hope kissed!? And you didn’t think to tell me that!” Josie glares at her sister. ‘Now is not the time Lizzie..’ Lizzie slowly nodded slowly. “Right.. as you were saying..”

Landon sighed. “I want Hope to be happy.. and if you make her happy then you have my permission to be with her.. I can see it in her eyes, I never seen her this happy before when she first met you..” Josie stayed silent as she paid attention to Landon. Josie sighed and decided to give up. “Okay…” Josie whispered as she looked down. Lizzie smiles brightly. Landon smiles as well. “She just spoke right..?” Landon looked at Lizzie as she nodded happily. “I’m proud of her..” Josie looked up and went over to Landon as she hugged him. Landon hugged her back and let go. “Still friends..?” Josie nodded. ‘Of course..’ Landon smiled as he fixed the problem, he said goodbye to the twins and left and started walking home. 

As soon Landon was gone. Lizzie slaps her sister’s arm. Josie yelped and looked at her like she was crazy. ‘Ow.. What was that for..?’ Lizzie rolled her eyes. “I cannot believe that you didn’t tell me that you kissed Hope..!” Josie shrugged. ‘It was a few days ago and you were busy with Sebastian, I didn’t think I would tell you sooner but now that you know. I’m sorry..’ Lizzie hugged her. Josie hugged her back. Lizzie let go. “It’s fine.. so what do you wanna do..?” Josie has something in mind. ‘I have something in mind.. I’ll be back alright..?’ Lizzie nodded. ‘Okay I’ll be here..’ Josie walked over to where the car keys were at. She grabs it and goes out leaving Lizzie behind and confused.

Josie hopped in the car and started driving to Hope’s way. On the way she couldn’t help but smile. Josie is glad that Landon is actually okay with this and that he wanted Hope to be happy. When she got to Hope’s house, she started walking to the door and knocked on it a few times. A few minutes later Freya opened the door and she smiled slightly as she saw Josie. “Hi Josie... I didn’t know you’ll be here.. want me to get Hope..?” Josie nodded as she read her lips. 

Freya called out Hope from upstairs. “What is it..?” Freya smirked. “You have an unexpected visitor outside..” Hope tilted her head and went outside. Hope smiled as she saw Josie. “Josie… Hi..” Josie waved. “What are you doing here..? I mean I am happy that you are here but.. what are you doing here..?” Hope asked. Josie couldn’t help but giggled. ‘Landon came by.. and he says that he is okay with.. us.. he basically gave me permission..” Hope blinked as she took a step closer. Josie smiled shyly. ‘But I want to take things very slow.. I think I have feelings for you…’ Hope continues taking a step forward as she is in Josie’s personal space. “Yeah.. we can do that.. can I..” Hope paused. “Can I kiss you..?” Josie nodded shyly. ‘Of course..’ Hope leans forward as she closes her eyes. Josie leans forward as she doesn't close eyes until they are close enough. Hope’s phone is buzzing so much. Hope groaned as she looked down. Josie stopped leaning forward and tilted her head off why Hope stopped. Hope looked up as she grabbed her phone. “I swear those people love to interrupt us don’t they..?” Josie giggled as she covered her mouth. 

_ Sebastian: GUESS WHO GOING CAMPINGGGGG _

_ Rafael: You _

_ Sebastian: WRONG! You, Lizzie, Josie, Landon, Hope and I are going camping..! And maybe MG. He is a cool dude.  _

_ Rafael: sounds fun. _

_ Landon: I am down for it.. _

_ Hope: I hate you guys…  _

_ Sebastian: Awe.. Hopey what we do..?  _

Hope rolled her eyes, and saw that Josie was confused. ‘Apparently we are going camping..’ Josie chuckles softly. ‘Really..?’ Hope nodded. Josie looked at her watch and realized she had to go. ‘I have to go.. I’m sorry, maybe I’ll see you later..?’ Hope nodded. Josie quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to her car. Hope blushes as she is smiling. She just watched Josie leaves as she went back inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hope and Josie keep getting interrupted. 😂😭


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I am sorry that I didn't post it soon. I have been busy with school. Anyways. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :D

When Josie got home from Hope’s house. She went over to the dining table and saw her twin sitting there. ‘Josie..! Did you get Sebastian’s text..?’ Josie shook her head. ‘I don’t have his phone number Lizzie.. But if it is about the camping trip. Hope already told me about it..’ Lizzie went over to Josie. ‘Wait.. you went to Hope’s house!? That where you were..?’ Josie nodded slowly as she didn’t tell her where she was going. Lizzie takes a moment to think. ‘Anyways…! Tell me, how does it go..!’ Lizzie put both hands on top of Josie’s shoulder and started shaking her. “Tell me..!” Josie pushed her arms away from her. ‘We’re…’ Josie paused. ‘Actually.. I just realized that we haven’t talked about being official yet..’ Lizzie smacks Josie’s head. Josie hisses quietly. ‘Lizzie..!’ Lizzie rolled her eyes. ‘Then what the point of going to her house then..?’ Josie glared at her. ‘Well.. we talked. I told her that I want to think things very slow.. And then she asked me if she can kiss me..’ Lizzie jumped up and down slightly ‘You guys finally kissed..!?!’ Josie giggles quietly. ‘No, Hope’s phone started buzzing and interrupted us again for the third time..!’ Lizzie sighed. ‘Alright..! Now..! Let’s go pack, I hope there isn’t any bear..’ Josie rolled her eyes. ‘You have Sebastian don’t you..?’ Lizzie giggled slightly as she nodded quickly and grabbed her sister’s wrist as she started dragging her upstairs to start packing. 

Lizzie has been choosing clothes for their camping trip. Josie just stood there watching her sister packing and throwing out some clothes on the floor. Josie blinks. ‘Lizzie..’ Lizzie isn’t paying attention as she continues finding clothes. Josie went over to Lizzie and placed her hand on her shoulder. ‘Lizzie..’ Lizzie finally stopped what she was doing and tilted her head. ‘Yes..?’ Josie points at the bag. ‘We are going camping, not Hollywood’ Lizzie rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah.. Whatever..’ Josie playfully rolled her eyes. ‘I’m going to pack as well..’ Lizzie nodded and continued packing. Josie has left her room and went inside her room. 

Josie took out her phone from her pocket and put it on the charger as she went to her closest and started looking for clothes. Josie wasn’t sure how long they were staying for so she decided to bring just a few clothes just in case. A few minutes later, Josie saw her phone flashing and decided to check what it was about. She picks up her phone and is surprised that Penelope texted her. 

_ Penelope: turns out that I cannot hear well..  _

Josie sighed. She takes a moment to think of what to say as she still feels a bit bad. Josie decided to text Penelope back. 

_ Josie: I’m sorry Penelope… this is all my fault..  _

_ Penelope: Jojo. It wasn’t your fault..  _

_ Josie: I don’t know.. Can we talk later..? I have to pack.. We are going camping tomorrow.  _

_ Penelope: oh..? Have fun..! :) nighty night jojo  _

_ Josie: night _

Josie placed her phone down and went back to packing. She decided to bring her bathing suit since they might have a lake there whatever campsite that Sebastian chooses. Josie sighed as she finished packing her and decided to check on Lizzie.

Josie knocked on the door twice and waited for her sister to answer her door. When her Lizzie finally opened the door. Lizzie waited as she stood there by her car. Josie smiled slightly. ‘Hey… Is dad home..?’ Lizzie nodded. ‘I heard the door from downstairs, I think he's home..’ Josie nodded and thanked her as she had questions for her father. She started going downstairs and saw her father by the kitchen. Josie went over to him. ‘Hey dad..’ Alaric looked at her and smiled slightly. ‘Hi sweetie, do you need something..? I didn’t think you were still awake’ Josie nodded slowly as she is a bit surprised as well since she never stayed this late before. ‘I needed to ask you a question’ Alairc looked at his daughter and waited. ‘Do we have a tent..? Lizzie and I are going camping this week. Sebastian invited us’ Alaric smiled. ‘Of course, Yeah I will bring it out for you and place it by the door. You should get it in the morning, but right now you should go to bed..’ Josie nodded as she yawned. ‘Yeah you are right. Goodnight dad. Love you..!’ Josie started going upstairs.

When she got to her room. Josie quickly changed into her night time clothes and went over to her bed and laid down. Josie smiled slightly as she thought about camping tomorrow as she is a bit excited. It's been awhile since they went camping with her father and she misses it. Josie yawned again and decided it time that she went to sleep right now. 

  
  


\-- 

Hope wakes up in the morning as her phone is ringing. Hope groaned and checked the time. It was 9:30AM. She finally answered her phone. “What..? This better be important…” Sebastian laughed quietly as he started speaking on the call. “It’s Sebastian and It is kind of important. We will be picking you up at about 11AM. Did you get everything packed..? We are staying there for two nights” Hope sighed. “Alright, I will get packing then, since I was busy last night..” Hope blushes slightly as she thought of Josie. Sebastian chuckles softly. “Yeah? What happened last night..?” Hope cleared her throat. “Nothing happened..” Hope lied. “Just.. Okay I am going to go okay..? I have to pack anyway. So.. Talk to you later then..” Before Sebastian even answered, Hope had already ended the call.

Hope started packing as she heard her aunts calling her name. Hope told them that she will be down there in a few minutes. Hope finished packing her things for camping and started going downstairs and realized that she forgot to tell her aunts that she was going camping for a couple days. “There you are…!” Freya was in the kitchen as Hope entered. “Any plans for today..?” Hope nodded. “If you don’t mind, I am going camping tonight for two days” Freya hums. “Really..? Who is going..?” Hope takes a moment to think. “Sebastian, Rafael, Landon, Lizzie, Josie, and maybe MG” Hope shrugged. “I thought it would be fun” Freya nodded quickly. “Of course, but remember the rules, no drin-'' Hope has decided to finish the sentence for her. “No drinking. Yes I know..” Freya smiled brightly as she was proud of her niece. “And Sebastian will be picking me up.. At 11AM” Freya nodded again. “Have fun Hope..!” Hope smiled and went upstairs. When she got to her room she decided to text Josie as she wanted to send her a good morning text.

_ Hope: good morning love. I hope you rested well last night. :) _

_ Josie: I slept very well, thanks for checking, what about you…? _

_ Hope: I did too. :)  _

_ Hope: ready for camping then..? _

_ Josie: yeah, but I think we should talk about something. Maybe we should be alone when we get there. Is that alright..? _

_ Josie: oh and by the way are you riding with Sebastian? _

_ Hope: yes I would like us to talk and also I would be going with Sebastian. I am assuming you are riding with him as well..? _

_ Josie: haha yeah since Lizzie is riding with him and I don’t see the problem that I am riding with him as well. At least I won’t be a third wheel so :D _

_ Hope: Of course, glad to be there. :)  _

_ Josie: hey I talk to you later.. I gotta eat. _

_ Hope: bye bye, see you later love. ;) _

Hope placed her phone down as she decided to paint for a little until Sebastian got there to pick her up, but before she went to the art room she decided to double check her bag to see if she had everything for the camping trip. When she finished double checking she went to the art room and started painting as she took her time. 

\--

Josie placed her down and got dressed in something comfortable for the trip. When she was finished, she smelled something cooking. She figures that someone is cooking and goes downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw her sister in the kitchen making breakfast. Lizzie turned her head as she heard someone coming downstairs. “There you are..! I can’t believe you let me cook this alone..!” Josie playfully rolled her eyes. ‘Sorry, I was texting someone. I’m here now..’ Lizzie nodded and went back to cooking and turned off the stove as she finished cooking. Josie grabbed two plates and waited for Lizzie to put their food on the plate. Once Lizzie was done putting the food on the plates she went over to the sink and put the pan in there as she will clean it later. Josie placed the plates down on the dining table and sat down and started eating. Lizzie does the same and starts eating as well. 

When the two of them finished eating, Lizzie checked her phone as she realized that it was almost time for Sebastian to pick those two up. Josie told Lizzie to go changed as she will clean the kitchen until Sebastian gets here. She also sees the tent by the door as her father said that it will. Once she was down she decided to go upstairs and to grab her charger and her bag and went back downstairs. A few minutes later Lizzie went downstairs as she was holding the bag and placed it on the floor by the door. Lizzie looked at Josie and started signing. ‘Sebastian should be here soon, he is picking up Hope first’ Josie blushed slightly as soon Lizzie said Hope’s name. She was excited to see her since they already saw each other yesterday but not for long. Josie nodded and waited. 

\--

Hope flinched as she heard a honk. She thinks it might be Sebastian. She heard her aunt yelling her name. Hope might have lost track of time as she went to her room and grabbed her things and went downstairs. “I’m here..!” Hope sees Sebastian standing in front of the door. “Hello Hope..! Nice to see you again..” Sebastian smiled. Hope chuckles softly. “Alright, let’s get to tripping should we..?” Freya hums. “Alright, Hope good luck and have fun…! But remember the rules..!” Hope playfully rolled her eyes. “I know..!” Hope went outside the house and put her things in the trunk as she saw a few sleeping bags there. “This is going to be a interesting camp..” Sebastian clapped his hands together. “Oh, It sure will be..!” Sebastian smirked and hoped in the car. Hope hoped in the car as well. “Let’s get the twins..!” Hope started smiling brightly. “Yeah, lets go…” Sebastian started driving his way to the twins’s house. 

Hope heard Sebastian getting out of the car as soon he parked by the twins’s house. Hope decided to get out of the car as soon as she wanted to see Josie. Sebastian went over to the front door and started knocking on it. Hope was just beside Sebastian as she was surprised to see Lizzie who had opened the door quickly. “Hi Sebastian..” Lizzie smiled shyly and went over to him as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Sebastian smiled. “Hello Elizabeth” Sebastian sees Josie grabbing the things. Sebastian held up his hold as he was telling Josie to wait. “Let me help..” Sebastian smiled slightly and went inside getting Lizzie’s and the tent as he started walking to his car. Josie smiles back and sees Hope. Josie waved shyly. Hope smiled brightly. ‘Hi..’ Hope went over to Josie as she wrapped her arms around Josie’s waist hugging her gently. Josie smiled and wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck. The two of them stayed like that for a minute or two. Hope lets go of her and tells Josie that she should put her bag in the car. Josie agreed and went over Sebastian’s car. Sebastian sees Josie. “Hello Josette, you’ll have to put it in the backseat since there is no room in here..” Josie just gave him a simple nod and curious how Sebastian knows her full name, probably from Lizzie which she will murder her later during the trip. Josie placed her bag in the backseat on the left side. 

Sebastian once again clapped his hands together and told that they were ready to go. The three of them nodded and hoped in the car. Lizzie takes the front seat meanwhile Hope and Josie take the backseat. Sebastian told them that they will be driving about an hour and half and that the rest of the boys will meet them there. Sebastian started the car and played the music and started driving his way to the campsite. 

\--

Hope and Josie had been talking for a little bit until Hope was feeling a bit tired and decided to take a quick nap before they got there. Josie told her that it was alright and that she was going to be on her phone. Hope smiled slightly and rested her head on Josie’s shoulder as she started to fall asleep. Josie blushed slightly. Josie has decided to text Penelope to see how she is doing.

_ Josie: hi! You there..? _

Josie waited for a few minutes. She noticed that Sebastian and her sister are talking about something. Josie looked down at her phone as she didn’t want to be nosey about what they are talking about. 

_ Penelope: for you, always :) _

_ Josie: hah, thanks. I want to check on you about how you are feeling..?  _

_ Penelope: well. It is weird, I mean having your right ear not able to hear? It… very weird to be honest. I am just used to hearing so many noises and now..? I feel like I am hearing less. _

_ Josie: yeah… I mean I never hear but still I am sorry that you can’t hear very much now. _

_ Penelope: I have a lot of feelings so I don’t know how to respond to that so.. _

_ Penelope: oh yeah! I forgot that you are going camping _

_ Penelope: how is that going..?  _

_ Josie: Sebastian is driving right now. _

_ Penelope: oh… who’s Sebastian..? _

_ Josie: Hope’s friend and Lizzie’s boyfriend _

_ Penelope: Lizzie Saltzman already has a boyfriend..? _

_ Josie: Pen…  _

_ Penelope: right. I think I am going to go, have fun at camp. Text me if you get bored. ;)  _

_ Josie: I will. Thanks Penny :D  _

Josie checked on her phone and it was about 12:20PM, she didn’t remember what time they had left, but she hoped they would get there soon since she had a little emergency. Josie is glad that Lizzie isn’t away from her, so she tapped her shoulder and Lizzie turned around facing her. “Yes..?” Josie didn’t mean to interrupt Lizzie but she had to talk. ‘Are we almost there..?’ Lizzie looked at Sebastian and repeated what Josie just said. Lizzie looked back at Josie. “In about ten minutes..” Josie thanked her and waited.

\--

Hope wakes up as someone is shaking her. She sees Josie smiling shyly. “Hey…” Josie waved. ‘We are here..’ Hope yawned slightly and nodded. She opened the door and got out of the car and saw that Josie rushed out to the bathroom. Hope chuckles softly. Hope looked at Lizzie. “I cannot believe we are here..” Lizzie nodded. “This place is beautiful, I can’t wait to look around..” Sebastian nodded as he heard their conversation. “There is a lake here so we can go swimming later on, but first I am hungry” Hope agreed. “Yes, I want something to eat..” 

A few minutes Josie came back to the group. ‘So what are we doing today..?’ Lizzie shrugged. “Sebastian said that we should get something to eat” Sebastian nodded. “Yes, but we should wait for the others. I know they are going to be here really soon” Josie gave them a thumbs up. “Okay, awhile we wait for them maybe we should set up a tent..?” Lizzie asked. Hope tilted her head. “I didn’t bring a tent….” Hope felt embarrassed now. Lizzie laughed quietly. “It’s fine, you can… stay in ours..” Hope smiled weakly as she felt bad. Sebastian noticed Hope’s behavior. “Hope, It’s okay. You’ll be fine..” Hope nodded. 

Josie pointed to the car to see that if it might be the boys. ‘Is that them..?’ Sebastian noticed what Josie was pointing at. “Oh.Yeah that them in Rafeal’s car..” Josie put her arm down. Rafeal has parked next to Sebastian’s car. Rafael got out first. “Hey Sebastian, Lizzie, Hope and.. Josie..!” Rafeal smiled. Landon got out next and saw the rest of the group and he waved. ‘Hello..!’ Landon signed. Josie smiled widely. ‘Nice Landon, where you learned it from..?’ Landon chuckles softly. “Youtube” MG was the next to get out of the car and answered Josie’s question for Landon. “He has been watching videos of how to learn sign language during the road trip and learn a little bit from me..” Landon nodded quickly. “It’s actually fun to learn. I heard it as an actual language too! So I am happy that I know two..!” Josie laughed quietly. Sebastian shook his head. “Alright, I hate to interrupt but I am sure everyone is hungry..” 

Everyone agreed to get something to eat and decided to walk to the restaurant since it is not really far from it. Everyone started talking and getting to know each other, having some fun time and catching up. When everyone was done eating they decided to set up the tent and rest a little and then go swimming. 

\--

Everyone except for Lizzie has been helping each other setting up the tents. “You know babe, you should help…” Sebastian looked at his girlfriend. MG just frowned as he tried not to focus on them. Lizzie scoffed. “And risk my nails getting ruined? No thank you..” Hope rolled her eyes. “I cannot believe she didn’t help us..” Sebastian shrugged. “It’s all good. Luckily there are more people helping.. I am going to get the sleeping bags, I have extras in case someone didn’t bring one..!” Hope laughed nervously. “Like me… I only brought my clothes..” Hope gently punched Sebastian’s arm. Sebastian gasped dramatically.”Ouchie! That hurts Mikealson!” Hope laughed quietly. “Oh shut up… It wasn't that bad..” Sebastian chuckles softly. “Let’s get back to helping..” Hope agreed and went to help the others. 

When everyone was done resting they had decided to rest as Josie just sat down on one of the chairs. She was on her phone and decided to send a quick message to Penelope to let her know that she was at the campsite. 

_ Josie: thought you should know, I am at the campsite.  _

Josie turned off her phone as she felt someone tapped her and saw Landon. ‘Oh, hey Landon..’ Landon smiles kindly and waved. ‘Hi..’ Landon paused. “I think we should get ready for swimming..” Josie nodded. ‘Of course.. Thanks for letting me know..!’ Landon nodded and left Josie alone. 

Josie went over to her twin as Lizzie is already grabbing her and went to the bathroom. She was holding a few bathing suits. “Here try those on..!” Josie didn’t even have the chance to talk as Lizzie pushed inside the bathroom stalls. Josie has decided to listen to Lizzie. Josie puts them on as she didn’t like her body exposed. Josie gets out of the bathroom stall. Josie covered herself ‘I am not wearing this Lizzie..’ Lizzie pushed her arm away. ‘Yes you are, I promise you Hope will drool on you!’ Josie groaned she knew she wouldn't win the argument so she just agreed but she put her shirt on. Lizzie clapped her hands together and went to the bathroom stall and changed. 

Lizzie linked her arms to Josie’s and started walking out of the bathroom as everyone else is ready. Hope has already changed and Sebastian already has his shirt out as he is showing his six packs abs. Lizzie has her mouth opened. “Oh my..” Josie just looked away as she blushed slightly. Sebastian smirked. “Let’s get to swimming..!” Everyone nodded except for Josie as she was still looking away. Lizzie laughed at her twin’s reaction and grabbed her hand. 

Lizzie was already in the water as Sebastian ran and jumped from the docks. MG, Landon, and Rafael are just chilling just watching them having fun. Hope was on the edge of the docks, and Josie was just walking to the docks as she slowly took off her shirt exposing her body. Hope just has her mouth opened but not for long as she accidentally took a step back and fell in the water. Josie felt a little embarrassed, as she went over to the edge of the dock. ‘You okay…?’ Hope stares at her and nods. “Yeah.. I-I’m f-fine…” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Okay that is enough. Quite looking at my sister Hope..!” Hope gulped as she looked away and felt the heat coming up to her cheek as she blushed bright red. Josie slowly went in the water and smiled. 

Everyone is having a fun time until it was dark enough for them to get out and everyone was gone so they decided to make a fire to keep them warm and make dinner. Lizzie kisses Sebastian on the cheek as she thanked him for bringing fruits for Josie and everyone else who wants them as he remembers that Josie is a vegetarian. Josie thanked him. Josie started eating as everyone else ate hotdogs. Josie saw her phone buzzing and she put her plate away as soon she was done eating and decided to check her phone. It was a text from Penelope. 

_ Penelope: hi sorry I am alive! And awesome! Are you guys having fun..? _

Josie giggles slightly at Penelope's message.

_ Josie: yes I am having fun, are you..?  _

_ Penelope: now that you are here. Maybe. ;3 _

Josie chuckles softly. Hope smiled as watched Josie and decided to go over to her and see what was so funny. Hope sat down next to Josie and saw that she was texting someone, she leaned forward to see who until Hope's face dropped as soon as she saw Penelope’s name. Hope scoffed and got up quickly. Josie saw Hope's reaction so she put her phone down and started walking behind Hope, leaving the others confused. 

Hope was walking pretty fast as Josie was trying to catch up to her. When she did she grabbed Hope’s wrist and turned her again. ‘It is not what you think, Hope..’ Josie frowned slightly. “Really..? I saw you texting Penelope, and laughing at her message.. Are you guys back together..?” Josie sighed. She started walking until Hope’s back against the tree. Hope yelped as she wasn’t expecting it. Hope didn’t know what was happening until she felt another pair of lips on her. Hope wanted to push her but she couldn’t. Hope started to close her eyes as she kissed her back. It was slow and gently it wasn’t rushed or anything. Josie pulled back and smiled. “I.. like.. you…” Josie spoke those three words. Hope couldn’t help but smile. ‘Do you Josie Saltzman would like to be my girlfriend..?” Josie smiled brightly and leaned in for another kiss but it was short. ‘Yes.. I would love to be your girlfriend Hope..’ Hope smiled brightly as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Josie are finally together!  
> As always thank you for the Kudos! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys. It’s Wolfie here. First off I want to apologize to all of you that I am not posting the chapters. I just want explain that I didn’t have the time to do it. I have been busy with school and I have some personal stuff that I have to deal with my family. I promise you I will get back to writing since it almost Christmas break and I will most likely post during the break. So thanks again for being patient and hopefully I come back with a new chapter! Have fun and be safe...! :)


End file.
